Revenge is Sweet
by x.x.LoveThatLasts.x.x
Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella is devastated...but then she is seeking her revenge. But how do you get revenge on a hundred year old vampire? Quite simple, actually. Do what he would hate the most. It's time to meet the dark side of Isabella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge is Sweet **

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight series.**

The day Edward left me was quite an interesting day, I'd have to say. He left me. _He left me_. And I was hurt beyond the point of feeling. I was hurt so badly that the pain wasn't even registering anymore. Numbness was the new feeling that replaced everything.

For months and months, I felt pain. I felt like there was this huge, gaping hole in the middle of my chest. Sometimes the pain would disappear for a good while. It would be replaced by that numbness I liked so much. But other times, the pain would hit me like a thousand bricks with no warning what-so-ever. It's painful and agonizingly awful.

Think I'm being dramatic? Because I'm not. Ever had your heartbroken? Ever had your heart ripped out? It hurts like hell. You'd never even realize that something like this could actually cause you physical pain.

Sometimes it hurts so much you just would rather die than survive all of this. After awhile people begin to worry about you. Trust me, thousands of times Charlie asked me if I needed help or if I needed someone to talk to. I just put on a brave face and pretended like I wasn't hurting so bad inside.

The steps of heartbreak are quite simple. You either learn about them from others or you find out for yourself. And just like so many girls my age, I'm learning these steps for myself. _Step one:_ pain and misery. You question what you did wrong, what you could have done different, and you have imaginings of still being with that person. _Step two_: You begin to realize it's not your fault. You begin to make new friends and begin to imagine life with someone else. _Step Three_: Anger and hatred for the person who dumped you. _Step Four_: Revenge. Plain and simple.

I just happened to skip step two, and I went straight to three and four. The best way to plan revenge on a vampire? Ha, well I had quite some trouble trying to come up with this. What would be the best way to have my revenge on Edward? What could I possibly do to make him realize his _huge_ mistake?

For a while, I thought about killing myself. There are so many ways it can be done. I could slit my wrists. I could "borrow" Charlie's gun. I could take a mouthful of pills. I could hang myself. I could throw myself off a cliff. There are just too many possibilities.

But then the perfect idea of revenge hit me. Literally. I ran into Laurent one day in the woods during my nightly walks. Ooh, walks in the wood at night? What _would_ Edward say? He would hate it. He would say it's dangerous, and that's the exact reason why I did it.

Laurent being the jerk that he was decided that he was very hungry at the moment we happened to meet up. He told me that Victoria wanted me and that killing me now would be like a huge favor or something. It makes me laugh to think of what a huge favor he would be doing by killing me- something I was afraid to do myself.

_But what luck did I have that night! _Laurent messed up. He didn't kill me all the way. He got spooked by something in the woods. Hell if I knew what it was that could scare a vampire. But he left me lying on the ground with his stupid vampire venom running through my veins.

I don't even want to describe what kind of pain took place during those three days. Is it ironic, though, that the pain the venom caused couldn't even compare to the horrible pain Edward put me through for months?

Now what kind of revenge would since I got turned instead of killed? My original plan of dying and making Edward regret leaving me so didn't work out. But then I realized what better revenge could there be if I did the one the thing Edward would have hated. The one thing he would hate more than me being a vampire.

What if I was a vampire that didn't follow the Cullen's regular diet?

I only had one flaw with my plan...or so I had thought. As a human, I hated the sight of blood. But oh my god, the first time I awoke as a vampire and I felt that burning in my throat…I couldn't resist.

My first human was a hiker in the woods. He was an out-of-town kind of guy who had his whole little camp set up in the woods. His first mistake? Being alone and being way too close to me when I first changed.

His blood was sweet and amazing as I ripped into the soft flesh of his neck. Oh god, no human food could compare to this. I couldn't believe that Edward and his family could resist this!

But I couldn't help the nagging little feeling in the back of my brain. What if I killed one of my friends by accident? Worst of all, what if I accidentally killed Charlie? I had to get out of here. I had to leave this place for good. No looking back ever again.

Then I needed to feed some more.

After I had left Forks, I went from one town to another with lots of silly humans. I fed one after the other. Dumb humans should learn to never wander into dark alleyways.

A year or two went by and I learned a lot more about my skills. Instead of waiting around for a human to come to me, I found out that I could use my beauty and smarts to ensnare willing dummies. Clubs and bars became like my own personal buffet.

If only Edward could see me now…because this revenge is sweet, but blood is even sweeter now...

****If you would like me to continue with this story, please review! This is my first fan fiction ever and I need feedback! At least ten reviews and I promise I'll post up a second chapter. Thanks!****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight series.**

It has been a total of ten years, seven months, and sixteen days since I have turned. _Turned_. That word used to send chills down my spine and make my heart race. I used to relate that word with Edward. I was supposed to spend forever with that idiot.

Now look at me, though. I'm gorgeous. I look like one of those super models on the cover of a magazine. My eyes are absolutely amazing: bright, bloody red. It makes all the boys stop and stare. In a good way, of course. But usually when they get close enough to me, my eyes are black and hypnotizing. Poor guys, they don't even know what hit them until they're lying dead at my feet.

These thoughts make me feel all happy and giddy on the inside. Killing people brings me so much joy. Just think, every time I bite into a guy's neck I imagine it as the one person I would love to murder. _Edward_.

I wonder if I could actually murder Edward. But I better not get my hopes up. If I do, I'll be spending all day visualizing how I could torture Edward. It's one of my favorite things to do when I'm not having fun.

Don't judge me either. If you are, then you're saying you've never wanted revenge on someone. If you are, then you're saying you've never had a single bad thought about someone. So please. If you judge me, then you're being a hypocrite.

Now, my definition of _fun _is probably a lot different than the average all-American teenage girl. Instead of talking about cute boys, I stalk them. Instead of kissing cute boys, I kill them. Fun, right? Oh hell yes. I know you're just absolutely jealous of gorgeous, little me.

Tonight was one of _those_ kind of nights. I was hungry and, of course, I was seeking fun. The thrill of the hunt is so exciting. Now I completely understand why James had wanted to kill me so badly- for the thrill of accomplishing it all. Although, I hate him. Who wouldn't hate someone that had attempted to kill them?

As I made my way into the bar, I knew heads turned my way. The heads of men and women. All eyes held different emotions: want, lust, amazement, jealousy. You can easily figure out who the jealous ones were in this picture. Ladies, I'm sorry. None of your boyfriends are safe now that I'm here.

I chose a spot at the bar far away from the others. Am I crazy? No. I'm smart. Why force the unwilling ones into liking me? Yeah, I admit that_ is_ fun but not when I'm famished. I want to make this fast. Then I can have my pleasure for the evening. So what does sitting away from everybody else have to do with making things faster? Haha, well I know for a fact that I'm going to draw in some "player" who thinks he can show off to all his friends that a girl like me is talking to him. A girl like me. If only they knew the truth. The thought makes me smile.

Right on cue, a tall and blonde cutie approached me. He had the whole surfer look going on and I'd say he was twenty-two at the most. If I were still human, I'd probably be drooling all over him right about now. But nope. He isn't some guy to date. He's going to be dinner.

"Hi there," I said with the brightest of all smiles. "What can I do for you?"

Did he just blush? "Uh, hey. I just saw you and your hot self over here-"_definitely a player_ "-all alone, and I thought I could join you and make your night. My name is-"

"I don't need to know you're name." I raised my perfectly arched eyebrows and watched his expression. Oh, good god. The thoughts that must be going through this pervert's head right about now. _Make my night?_ Oh like I haven't heard that one before.

"Can I buy you a drink?" His heart was racing pretty fast by now. He's an excited little fellow, isn't he? Well, I guess this means it's time to stop that fragile, little heart of his. My favorite part.

"No, it's okay. I have some other plans." I rested my hand gently on his arm and gave him the kind of smile that would have made the president of the chastity club weep "Would you want to join me out back?" I slowly licked my lips and titled my head a little bit.

Oh, yeah. I've got him wrapped around my finger now.

He followed me out the club and down the alley. Seriously, dude? We're in an alley way. You're not just a tad afraid? It still behooves me that guys don't pay attention to all the little warning signals their bodies are giving off. I'm a predator and they're prey. Yet, they don't seem to realize that until it's too late.

He was hypnotized by me as I pushed him up against the wall and started kissing his neck. It's funny how I can hypnotize guys. Back when I was human, guys looked. But not the way they look at me now. I guess you could say that I'm the kind of girl who leaves an impression on you.

Well, instead of an impression…let's go with a bite mark.

As his body went limp against me, the throbbing in my throat dulled. Satisfied, I disposed of the body. I can't get sloppy now. I like this place; this club especially. It's nice. So instead of just tossing the body and leaving, I took a knife from my boot and slit the skin of his throat. My handiwork sure was something to admire. It really looked like this kid was murdered by some creepy, slasher guy. _Then_ I finally dumped the body in a dumpster a few streets away.

I felt good as I strode back down the street and into the club. This was going to be another good night for me. Maybe I could even do a little boyfriend stealing. That's always quite entertaining especially when I'm confronted by the girlfriends. I could also do some celebrating.

Celebrate what, you ask? Yet another successful kill. Every time I kill, it's like another point for me. Another point in the game of sweet revenge.

****I hope you liked the second chapter! Thanks to a really nice and helpful review, I've decided to put up the second chapter without ten reviews! But if you like or dislike, please let me know what you think! I'll post up the third chapter as soon as I get a couple more reviews!****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight series.**

_One Month Later_: It was raining really hard today. Good. It fit my mood. I didn't want to move, but I needed to. The police are beginning to find the bodies of all the guys I've killed. In the newspaper, the headlines read "Murderer still on loose!" Then it goes on about the different victims the police found and how they were missing their wallets and they all had similar injuries. Bruising on the wrists and neck and then the ghastly cuts across their throats. The police have a theory that it's maybe one of the escaped convicts from a few towns over. I'm fine with them pointing the blame on those convicts, but I do need to move before things get a little out of hand.

I've already bought a nice little house in a suburban neighborhood. It's two stories with all the basic rooms: a kitchen, a living room, a master bedroom, a master bathroom, two smaller bathrooms, and two guest rooms. I'm also going with all new furniture, too. The workers called me today and told me that the furniture had been delivered and set up. Now that's what I call fast service!

I really didn't like the idea of "suburban life" at first, but I guess it's the best way to be discreet. One time I heard that people who live in the suburbs don't usually know their neighbors personally. I know that movies and books try to sell the idea of _knowing your neighbors_, but it's all made up. If I just make a few casual appearances out on my front lawn or something like that, follow the neighborhood rules, and don't eat the neighbors then I should be perfectly fine living in a community.

If I wanted, I could maybe get a job…but I don't know if I like that idea too much. Yeah, I would get paid but that would mean showing some kind of I.D and filling out information about myself. That's the last thing I would want to do. People can see me, but they can't get to know me. They're humans and they're going to die one day. I can't have questions being raised when I don't age at all. So I'm just going to stick with killing and stealing the wallets from these "victims."

In my opinion, they're not really victims. They fell into my traps on their own free will. I didn't force them to, but I guess you could say I manipulated them. It's still their own faults, though. They aren't victims. They're just stupid and naïve.

I did a quick glance over my now empty apartment complex. I'll miss it here, but maybe in the next town they'll have cuter boys…which means better hunting. _Yummy_.

That's it! Think positively. This town was beginning to get boring anyway. People at the bars and clubs were beginning to recognize me and that just won't do. I need to start out fresh again. This will be yet another adventure with brand new hunting grounds. No one will know who I am, but I'm absolutely positive everyone will want to find out. I can't wait because those who actually get to know me…well, let's just say that they won't get to be around to see the next morning.

Sometimes it sucks to be a vampire, though. No pun intended. I have no friends; no one to turn to. I've been alone for quite some time now. Of course, I would _never_ want to get involved with another guy ever again. The only times I will ever interact with guys is when I'm out hunting or trying to have fun. But I wouldn't mind having a friend or two that's of the female gender. As long as these friends don't get on my nerves then everything will be okay. If they get on my nerves by talking nonstop about pointless things, I might just have to snap a few necks. Oh, how I love to solve annoying problems with simple solutions.

Well, like I said before. This new town will be a fresh start for me. Maybe I could try making a new friend or two….oh hell, who am I kidding? I don't want _human_ friends or any friends for that matter at all. Who needs them? I've survived this long without anybody to keep me company. I don't need anyone. I'm independent. Friends make you weak. Friends drag you down. The only reason I would keep a friend would be to use them as a snack when I get hungry.

Mhhmm….now I'm hungry. Maybe on my way out I can make a quick pit stop at a bar. I think I remember passing one that's on the outer borders of the town. I could run in, quench my thirst, then get out. Sounds good to me.

Well, I better get going so I can eat and then be at my new house before sunrise. I closed my apartment door with a soft click.

****This is more like a filler chapter, but I still hope you like it. The best is yet to come! Remember reviews make me want to put up more chapters!****


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight series.**

It was a little too sunny for my liking today. The stupid people on the news got the weather forecast way wrong. Ninety percent chance of rain my butt.

I had plans to explore this lovely town and figure out where the best clubs are hiding. I also needed to find good spots to dump all the bodies I…uh…well, you know.

Instead, I have to stay camped out in my house all freaking day. This blows. But thank god the sun will be setting soon. I hate being cooped up all day in a house. It drives me crazy. There is nothing to do besides sit and hang out. _So boring_.

I just want to get out and see this place. I want to see how lively this small, little town is and I especially want to see what kind of food this place has! I hope they've got good eating or else I'll be really disappointed.

I spent half the day going through different search engines trying to find maps of this place. I searched for the different clubs around here and it seems like all the reviews show that a club called _Moonlight_ is the best place for partying. One review said that "…the atmosphere is fun, lively, energetic, and it's a must-have experience for anyone…"

Oh, _this_ should be interesting.

I strode up to the front of the long line to get into _Moonlight_. Already, I liked this place. Heads kept turning so fast that I could swear these humans might break their necks. With just a little bit of flirting, the bouncers let me in through the velvet ropes. _Sweet_. I like the classy service they have in this town.

Inside, a little man in a red coat was standing at a podium. Behind him were the closed doors to the club, I'm guessing. I could hear loud music pounding behind the doors and best of all, I could hear the thudding of many racing heartbeats.

"Welcome to Club _Moonlight_! I would offer to take your coat, but I see you're not wearing one."

I just stared at him. He seemed really nervous. "Can I go in yet?"

"Uh s-sure. Of ..of course. Oh, are you here with a big group of people?"

What the hell? Do you see anybody else around me? "No. I'm not."

"Oh, you just…"

"Whatever." I walked past this annoying, stuttering man and pushed open the doors. I'm hungry and when I'm hungry, I get aggravated _very_ easily.

The smell of sweat and alcohol instantly filled my nose as I entered the giant room. People were crowded all over the place like ants at a picnic…although I'm the one getting the delicious food. Dancers moved like a giant swaying mass under the flashing lights and pounding music. Along the walls, booths were packed tight with people drinking and laughing and having a good time.

So many humans in such a small place. This is _perfect_. I'm definitely going to be eating well tonight.

I went up to the counter and took a seat on one of the stools. The bartender was pretty adorable. He still had the cute boyish features and he brought me a drink _on the house_. But lucky for him, he's not what I'm looking for tonight.

I put on my best flirtatious smile and turned back to face the dance floor. Immediately, I was approached by two guys. It made me laugh to watch how hard they were trying to act older, but it was so freaking obvious that they were only teenagers. I'd say eighteen or nineteen. My question is how did they get into a fancy, little place like this? Oh, well. That doesn't really matter to me. I think the shorter one will be my snack and then the taller, handsomer one will definitely be my main course. Then I can come back for dessert and a little fun.

It took all I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes with all the stupid pick-up lines these guys were telling me. Fake laughing is a _lot_ harder than it looks. I really was about to just forget them and move on to someone else.

But then I got my opportunity. All I had to do was bat my eyes, smile big, and seductively ask, "Is there any where the three of us can go to have a little fun on our own?"

Their eyes were huge. "Yes!" They both said simultaneously and very energetically.

"Somewhere not too far from here, okay boys? We're going to have to come back for some more drinks and dancing later."

After that they led me through a back door...well, they thought they were leading me. Little did they know, I was really leading them. But oh how I love back doors in clubs. They make my work so much easier. And it's funny how all the back doors usually end up in an alley way…even if I make sure of it before hand.

The minute the door shut behind us and I knew no one was around, I stopped walking. "Hey, guys?"

They both watched me with bright, excited eyes. Aw, poor guys. I kinda feel bad. They were expecting a night they would never forget. Hmm, I guess this could count as one of those nights…because nothing will ever make them forget their murder.

I grabbed the bigger one first and bashed his head into the bricks. No, I didn't kill him! I just needed him to take a little nap while I ate his friend. Boy, did his friend look freaked. He also was so dumb by thinking that he could take me on.

My one tiny hand wrapped around the guy's too tight of a t-shirt and I pressed him up against a wall. He made a small sound in the back of his throat and oh god, that made the burning in my throat worsen.

I nuzzled the small spot on his neck where I could feel his heart racing. I could feel the blood pumping hard through his veins. His fear made just about everything a whole lot better.

Then I couldn't torture this poor kid anymore. It took too much energy to try and restrain…even if restraining meant creating more fear in this human. Fear is _always _fun…although, I've constantly been told to never play with my food.

Well, I've had enough fun with this guy for the night. It's time to mercifully end his sorry little life. I bit down into his delicate flesh, and his gooey, warm blood flooded in my mouth.

_"What the hell are you doing!"_

Oh, crap. My food doesn't talk.

****Hope you like the fourth chapter! Remember the more reviews, the more I'll want to post up the fifth chapter:) ****


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight series.**

"_What the hell are you doing!"_

_Oh, crap. My food doesn't talk_.

A strong hand grabbed my shoulder- a lot stronger than I expected- and I had to remove my teeth from my prey. Another stupid human who thinks they're stronger than me. This is really beginning to get on my last nerves. Well, I guess this means I get yet another tasty treat tonight, and I didn't have to work for it. It came to me instead. Nice service I'd have to say.

The hand jerked on my shoulder and instantly I was tossed to the ground. Oh now I'm mad. What kind of human would even dare touch me like that? Anger was rolling off my body in great waves. This. Human. Is. So. Dead.

As I turned to face the pathetic human, I realized a _huge_ problem. A human stronger than me? Why didn't I realize it before? A human wouldn't have been able to throw me like that.

The angry, golden gaze of Emmett Cullen met my fiery, red eyes. At first, we both just stared at each other. Then the anger in his eyes slowly faded into shock.

This couldn't be happening. Of all places, he had to be here. Here? In the middle of nowhere? At the same club?

" Bella?" he whispered. He looked like he had just seen a ghost- a very, scary ghost who has come from his past to haunt him. _Oh the irony._ I had already composed myself from the shock of seeing Emmett. He, on the other hand, didn't look the slightest bit collected yet.

It was only seconds before my food, who was slumped against the wall, started screaming. It startled Emmett, breaking his gaze from mine. I was the least bit ruffled by this. It was bound to start happening since this dummy pulled me from my food. At vampire speed, I moved over to the boy and snapped his neck. Better to put him out of his misery before he starts attracting attention by his horrible moaning.

Emmett barely moved, barely said anything. He, too, slumped against the wall. He kept staring at me. Come on, it's not that big of a deal. Get over it.

"Bella?" He repeated again.

"No." I spat out. "Only friends can call me that."

He looked hurt…but then as he really began taking in my form, the dead body, the blood, and the unconscious friend lying on the ground, Emmett began to look horrified.

"What the hell are you doing here? What happened to you?"

I stared at him carefully. He made no move to come towards me. _Good._ He better not, either or else I'll have to hurt him. "You and your family left me. Laurent came back. I got changed. I woke up after three long, painful days alone. Luckily, the pain wasn't as bad as what your leaving did to me. And when I woke up I found out that I like human blood way better than that animal crap you and your family drink."

His eyes were as wide as saucers. "We need to get you to see Carlisle."

Really? That's it. All he had to say. "I really enjoyed our reunion, but no thanks. I've got to go." I turned to go but then I remembered something. "Oh yeah, and clean up this mess for me before the unconscious one wakes up." Then I was running at vampire speed.

Emmett was yelling behind me but I ignored it. This was bad. I can't be running into them. In all my ten years of existence as a vampire, I've never encountered another of my kind. And when I actually do, why the hell does it have to be Emmett Cullen of all people? If Emmett's here, then that means the rest of the family isn't too far behind.

And I definitely _can't_ be running into them. Not now, not ever. God, I can't believe just by seeing Emmett, I've become such a freaking chicken. Remember that just a few hours ago, I was plotting different ways I could torture Edward? Remember the hatred for him? Remember the revenge? Don't I want to see him so then my revenge will be absolutely perfect? Remember everything…all of that?

This is so freaking stupid.

I ran as fast as I could. No going home tonight. I need a breather…I need to get my mind off things. As I allowed my mind to go blank, I suddenly realized I was being followed. _Crap_. It had to be Emmett. Who else?

I pushed harder with each of my steps. I had to lose him. I had to. Then, to my surprise, I was tackled to the ground. What is he an idiot, too? I feed off humans and that makes me stronger than him, right?

A thunder-like sound crackled through the air as our bodies collided. We rolled against the dirty ground for a few seconds before we came to a complete stop in an awkward position.

"Get off of me!" I screamed.

He had my wrists and legs pinned to the ground in a death grip. "Oh, hell no! I'm not letting you get away again, Bella. Only reason I let you get so far ahead of me before was so I could clean up your mess."

I struggled against his grip. "Don't you get it, you idiot? I don't want to see you. I don't want to see any of you! Just leave me alone."

He gave me an incredulous look. "You're killing people…_in our town_. We just moved here a few months ago, and you're not screwing that up for us." There goes the theory of him just visiting this town. Then his features softened just a little bit. "We've all really missed you. We thought you were dead, for Christ's sake! I still can't believe you're alive…"

No need for him to finish that sentence. I kicked him hard in the stomach. I don't need to be hearing this. This is bad. I've tried so hard to bottle up all these dumb emotions for years now…and Emmett is seriously screwing this all up.

Emmett wasn't prepared for the blow and lost his grip on me. Now it's time to make my escape. I scampered off the ground and was just about to run again, when Emmett's hand wrapped around my ankle and pulled me back to the ground.

I let out a frustrated cry. "Cut it out! Just let me freaking go already!"

"Oh hell, Bella! Can't _you_ calm down, _please_. You're making this harder than it is! Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper should be here like any second!"

Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper? No! No! No! I don't want to see _them_ not now and not ever! Oh god, this can't be happening. Why couldn't I have just picked another stupid city to live in. Why this one? Why?

Emmett and I continued struggling until we wound up wrestling on the ground. Shouldn't I be stronger than him? I feed off humans not animals! I should be freaking stronger! This isn't fair. I should have escaped by now! Finally, just as I felt like I was about to get the upper-hand, the anger inside of me began slipping away and it was replaced by an unwelcome calmness.

There's only one vampire I know who has the ability to do that.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice stepped into view. Despite the faux calmness, I struggled even harder against Emmett's iron grip. _This can't be freaking happening_!

****I originally planned for this to be longer, but I really needed a break from writing! I figured instead of making all my readers wait, I'd go ahead and come to a stopping point and post up what I have so far! If you want the sixth chapter to be posted up faster, remember to review! Reviews make me confident that you all want me to continue on with this! But thank you anyway to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I really appreciate all of the support****


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight series.**

After about ten minutes of struggling and calming words, I began to give up. They weren't going to let me go any time soon, were they?

Now there is no freaking way I was going to give up completely. I've learned the best way to beat people is to play along with them until you get your chance. And I _will_ get my chance to escape. But for now, I'll play along like a good little girl…sort of.

"Why won't you people leave me alone!" I bellowed.

Everyone-except for me- shared a long look. Calmness continued to hit me like a giant tidal wave, and I was about ready to slap Jasper and tell him to cut it out. It was really getting aggravating.

Carlisle raised both his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, Bella. But if you calm down and please just talk to us like a normal person, we don't have to hold you down. So if you promise you won't run and you'll just talk, we can let you go."

I stared at him carefully. I guess I could talk. Playing nice involves having to talk to them, right? "I promise."

Carlisle nodded to Emmett who hesitantly released his grip on my arms. I stood to my feet and brushed the dirt from my clothes. "You ruined my freaking dress, Emmett. This was brand new- made especially for my hunting nights."

Emmett gave me a long look- a mixture of disbelief and disgust. "Didn't know you cared so much about clothes now," he muttered.

Instantly, I was attacked by the short pixie-like girl. "Bella! Bella! Bella!" She sang. "Ohmigod! You're not dead! I'm so glad you're not dead!"

My anger began boiling under my skin again. Why the hell is she so happy I'm not dead? She left me. It's just as bad as Edward leaving me because I considered Alice as one of my best friends.

"Uh, Alice let go of her before she rips your head off," Jasper said wearily.

"Bella, wouldn't. Would you?," asked Alice.

I gave her a long look and suddenly, she backed off. Her face held a mixture of shock and hurt. "I would. If you get in my way, I would."

Everyone was quiet for a second trying to digest what I just said.

It is true. These people mean nothing to me anymore. If they do get in the way of my dietary habits, I would have to take matters into my own hands. If they were a threat against me and my life style, I'd have to do something about it. I couldn't let them just mess up my entire life. Not again. I'd be able to do away with them if they hurt me or tried to change me…right? Yes…yes…I'd have to. I could do it. These people mean nothing.

"Bella, do you think you could explain to me exactly what happened to you?" Of course, Carlisle was the type to try to change the subject into more neutral territory.

Alice's eyes were glued to mine. I could see what she was thinking. It was splayed out on her face like an "open book". She wanted to know why I've become what I've become.

"Well, let's see. You guys left me- unprotected I might add. Oh and I ran into our best friend Laurent. He made quite a good offer I didn't want to refuse. He offered to kill me instead of letting Victoria do it first. But he was actually going to do something I wasn't brave enough to do. So in the middle of him killing me, he left. And I had three wonderful days of torturous pain. It was_ so_ much fun. When I woke up, I had no one to help me out through all the tough stuff. My throat was on fire and a hiker happened to be the first thing I ran into. His blood was so freaking amazing, and I swear I've never tasted anything as good as it before. That's when I decided I was never going to convert to the _Cullen diet_. What idiotic vampire would want to… besides you and your family?" Sarcasm oozed in my voice.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, Bella." Carlisle seemed sincere, but I'm not going to fall for it.

"We only left to protect you, but… by leaving we messed everything up." If a vampire could cry, Alice would be bawling right now. She's a good actress, but not good enough.

"Whatever. Can I leave yet?"

Carlisle looked hurt. Everyone looked hurt. But why? They left me. Shouldn't I be the one that's hurt? Not them? They shouldn't be looking hurt. This is all wrong. Why are these people screwing with my emotions? It has to be Jasper's fault. It has to be. Why else would all these crazy feelings be coming back? It has to be him. Not me. It's never me.

"Not quite. I-"

Alice quickly interrupted Carlisle's sentence. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"Ten years," I stated curtly. What else do they want from me? To convert to animals? Because that sure as hell is _not_ happening.

A thought suddenly occurred to me as Carlisle continued talking. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were all saying things to, but I ignored them. They're annoying me.

I'm just going to leave now. I've answered enough of their pointless questions. I need to go home and pack up the necessities before I head out for a new place to live. There is no way that I'm going to stay in this crappy town with these people.

"She's going to run!" I heard Alice call only seconds too late.

Poor Alice. Her visions aren't always too helpful. Those few seconds definitely gave me the head start I needed to escape.

Now I wasn't going to make the mistake of running straight back home. If I did, they'd figure out where I was living and just corner me there. That would not make me happy. When I'm not happy, I like to take my anger out on unlucky citizens who happen along my way. And I'm pretty sure that would make Carlisle and Alice and all of them unhappy campers, too. Then this town would be filled with a bunch of unhappy vampires, and like in all the movies , unhappy vampires equals bad news for the humans. Too bad the Cullens wouldn't even hurt a fly.

After about an hour or two of wandering the forests, I'm pretty sure they stopped following me. _Good_. I don't need this right now.

At home, I went straight to my room and began pulling out bags. I threw heaps of clothes onto my bed, and eventually that small pile turned into a mountain.

"This is all wrong," I muttered under my breath. "Why the hell did this have to happen to me? Why do _they_ have to be here? Why? This is so freaking messed up."

My anger was boiling yet again. This time, nothing was controlling the pure rage my body was producing. A huge crash filled the room as my new plasma television shattered on the floor. Next went the computer. Then the stereo…must I continue? By the time I worked all my anger out, let's just say I would be in dire need of new electrical devices soon.

The fire began burning in my throat. I wasn't sure if it was because I was thoroughly mad or if I really was hungry again. But I knew exactly how to quench that pain. I need to go out and get something yummy to eat.

I changed into a much simpler dress, in my opinion. It was a low-cut v-neck with slits on both sides of the dress. It was black with little gold hints. It was my favorite kind of dress- the ones that lead little to the imagination. This will definitely draw in the guys.

You're probably saying, what the hell are you thinking? You almost got dragged into _Cullen world_. But that's the exact reason why I'm doing this. I consider it a form of retaliation. Plus, I need a pathetic human drooling all over my beauty to make me feel a whole lot better. It boosts my confidence right before I rip their throats out. I swear that human existence is a pathetic excuse for a life.

I headed out my house with a feeling of pleasure building up inside. I feel bad for my unlucky prey…because I wasn't going to play nice tonight. I plan on making it hurt. I plan on making some people scream like little girls. So unfair, you're thinking? It's unfair that I'm still here. It's unfair that my life isn't as fragile as an innocent human being. In my opinion, I'm doing these humans a favor. They won't have to live their lives for it to only be filled up with disappointment and hate. They're lucky I'm murdering them now instead of having to live out the rest of their pathetic human lives.

****This is my longest chapter so far...sorry it's not longer, though! I really have been planning on making these chapters longer, but that would mean taking a few days to get only one chapter written. I thought you guys would prefer it if I posted up a little bit at a time and at a faster pace. I really hope you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!****


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight series.**

I picked a grungy looking bar. Grungy? Seriously? I shouldn't be at a place like this, but I know that I'll be the center of attention here. And I need the attention right now. Attention equals blood bags walking around on two legs like a delicious gourmet buffet. _Yummy._

I'm absolutely positive I won't be running into anyone-_cough_Cullens_cough_- I know here. This place isn't _classy_ enough for them. They're too_ fancy_ to come to a crappy place like this. They wouldn't down-grade to a scruffy bar like….what's the name of this place again…uhm, oh well that doesn't matter. This is the one and only time I'll ever be coming to this place. Kill and feed- that's the only use of this place. Or should it go: hunt, feed, then kill. That makes more sense.

Oh good lord, I need to stop thinking about them. After what happened tonight, I'm going to be sure I never run into them again. But for now, I need a new track of thinking …hmm, maybe I'll think about how delicious it will be when I rip into my prey's neck. Yes, yes. That is the perfect distraction. It makes my throat burn even more now.

I entered the bar with a strong air of confidence surrounding me. This'll be my last meal until I move. Let's make this last and let's make this fun.

There weren't many people around as I walked up to the bar. It was mainly a bunch of girls with their boyfriends, and then there was one creepy old guy giving my funny looks at the other end of the bar. Ugh, I couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down my spine. That old guy is _so_ not getting anything from _me_. Go back to the old folks home, dude.

I waited, tapping my nails against the dark, stained wood. The bar tender brought me a drink and I tossed a few dollars at him. He seemed pretty happy when I told him to keep the change. How much_ did_ I give him? It's not fair that he gets to be happier than me at a time like this.

I licked my lips as a group of guys came in. Most of them seemed pretty drunk. You'd think that them being drunk would be a plus because it'd be easier…well, yeah but I find alcohol makes their blood have a tinge of sourness. It's kind of gross, but it'll have to do. This place doesn't have too many dining options tonight.

I waited until the group lazily made their way over toward the bar. They boisterously ordered a round of shots and that's when I made my move on the one furthest from the group.

I felt like I was watching from another point of view as I did my normal flirting routine. Laughing, batting the eyelashes, sexy comments, and so on. It was boring, though. I got no thrill out of this for some odd reason. I usually get a sense of enjoyment when I know what's coming next and my poor, innocent prey could never even fathom it.

Ugh, I just want to hurry this along. I don't feel like doing any of this anymore. But why? This was my life for ten- almost eleven- years. Why now? Why? This is so freaking annoying. Stupid Cullens. Stupid family for ruining my night. I hate them. I hate them all.

I couldn't convince the guy to come out with me alone. Usually I can get them immediately, but tonight I've lost my stupid seducing abilities. Dejected, I sat back down on the bar stool. Wait it out, I'll just wait it out. Eventually, he'll come to me. A few more drinks and he's mine.

More people began to trickle in the place….and none were worth my time. Maybe I could go against all my rules and morals. Maybe I could just kill a girl instead. But no. That's no fun. My sights are only set on young men. It's all a part of my revenge.

I watched as a new group of people came in. A couple in particular caught my eye. These two caused a strange sensation in my stomach and immediately the fine hairs on the back of my neck began to stand up. No! No! No! Not here. Not now. No. It's impossible.

The two were immortal. I could tell that right off the bat even though their backs were facing me. From what I could tell, the girl was tall, blonde, and curvy. She had her hands all over the guy. She nuzzled her face against his neck like I would do to my prey- except she was doing it out of affection. The guy had his arm wrapped around the girl's stick-thin waist and he, too, was showing his affection quite publicly.

It disgusted me, and I felt cramps hit my stomach full force. _This can't be frickin happening. I'm not ready for this._ I knew them…well, one of them at least.

As the couple turned around to head to the bar, I was met full-force with the gaze of Edward Cullen.

_Oh, crap._

****Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's short, but I've accomplished what I wanted with it. Be on the lookout for Chapter Eight! The story is really going to be picking up from now on. If you want chapter eight to be put up, please review, review, review! You guys are the best readers and thanks! :) ****


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight series.**

Edward stared at me with a mixture of disbelief and shock. Wow, didn't your mama ever teach you it's rude to stare at people? I made a face and turned back to the drunken kid at the bar. I don't even want to look at Edward and that…that…slut. That's the best way to define _that girl_.

I could feel their eyes boring down on my back. And in seconds, they were standing next to me at the bar. I did what any girl would do in my situation. I ignored him and his awful staring.

"Bella?" He questioned.

I was outraged that he would even try to talk to me.

Doing my best to pretend he wasn't there, I picked up where I left off with the drunken dude. This time it was easier. In seconds, I was able to convince him to come outside with me, and the whole time I felt Edward staring at me.

Was he really that dense to not understand what I was doing? Or is he just letting me get away with murder right in front of his eyes?

As I led my prey out the back door, I overheard Edward answer his cell phone. Thanks to my amazing vampire hearing, I could tell it was Alice on the other line. _Crap_. Stupid visions. Better make this faster then.

The door clicked shut behind me and I faced my guy. God, he was so freaking drunk. He could barely even stand up straight without tipping over.

_Make this fast_. I slammed the boy against the wall and I'm pretty sure I heard something crack. "Sorry," I muttered as he let out a yelp. Sorry? Did I just tell him I'm sorry? Really? I'm going soft…

I sealed my lips around the jugular vein and bit down. Sweet, sweet blood bombarded all my senses and that's all I could focus on. The screaming was dulled out over the pounding of his heart. The reeking smell of alcohol was covered up by the scent of his blood. But the screaming did need to stop before attention was drawn. So I simply solved that problem by snapping the boy's neck. And then the sound of the back door flying open scared the hell out of me…

Edward immediately ripped me off the now dead guy, but Edward didn't know that yet. Wow, didn't this already happen to me today? Talk about déjà vu. It was really beginning to annoy me.

"Why can't I ever just finish my food like every other normal blood-sucking vampire?" I shouted.

As Edward looked over the dead body, I made the observation that the blonde chick was nowhere around. Aw, Eddie should know to never leave your girlfriend alone in a bar. She might find someone better, get jealous, or even leave.

"Not when you're murdering an innocent human!" Edward turned on me with his fiery eyes.

It made my knees feel weak. No. No. I'm not going to let him get to me. "So what if he's innocent or not? It's food. I won't be able to survive without it."

"Uh, hello? Don't you remember anything about me and my family? How we survive? We're not murderers. I thought you would have at least known better than that, Bella!"

I froze. This wasn't what I was expecting. No, 'oh my god how'd you get turned?' Of course, he wouldn't care, though. _He_ left _me_. He never cared about me in the first place. So why would he care that I'm a vampire now.

"Shut up!" I yelled back. "Why should you care how I survive? This is my life style of choice, and you _can't_ change that. And also, to answer your earlier question…I've made sure to forget about you and your family. I've made sure to delete that part of my life out of my memory. It meant nothing to me."

For a split second, a look of hurt crossed over his face. But one second it was there and the next second it was gone. Now he had a carefully masked expression. "We thought you were dead," he stated coldly.

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously, I'm not. Because I'm standing right here. Even though I don't want to be." My feet felt like they had bricks of cement on them. I could barely move. I wanted to move. I wanted to run so badly. _So why am I still here? Why can't I leave?_

Suddenly, Edward moved in close to me. All the emotions he was trying to hide were splayed across his face: anger, hurt, disgust, fear, pain. What? By seeing me, it causes him pain because he hates me so much?

"Isabella Swan," he whispered, placing a hand on my cheek. What the hell was he doing? "How did this happen to you?"

Then he was on the ground and I was running. I swear that if I could cry, I'd probably be in tears now. This was all so wrong. What was he trying to do to me? Trying to seduce me to the other side? Because he's not going to be able to do that to me. I'm never going to change my life style.

Now I am absolutely, positively _not_ feeling like this because I still have feelings for that asshole. I'm so upset because…because I'm overwhelmed. I haven't been able to actually finish one full meal today because of these stupid Cullens. I haven't even been in this town one whole day until the past is coming back to haunt me. I'm upset because Edward was trying to hurt me yet again by playing with my emotions. I do _not _like him still. Remember, that I wanted to kill him?

Yes. Yes. My revenge. I've forgotten all about my revenge. Did you see the look on his face? Oh, I wish I had a camera! The look was totally priceless- a combination of shock, horror, disgust, and a few other emotions. I couldn't have asked for a better reaction until he went and screwed things up. God, I do have to say that overall, my revenge was pretty sweet.

****Thanks for reading! Your reviews are what drive me to write more! So please review! I hoped you liked this chapter! I have to say that I had fun writing it. And I'm not really sure what you guys think about my writing…in real life, I'm an extremely sarcastic person and sometimes the sarcasm tends to show up in my writing. So if you don't really like that, I'm sorry. If you do, I'm glad :) !** **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight series.**

Home was a mess when I got back. I only had a few hours before I wanted to leave this town so I had a ton of stuff to pack. I toyed with the idea of only packing the necessities and leaving the rest here, but I've already done that many times before. I'm just not sure if I want to go through the whole process of picking out new furniture again. It's beginning to bore me.

As I began shoving clothes into boxes, I couldn't help but notice how badly my hands were shaking. For Christ's sake, I'm a vampire! Why are my hands shaking? I thought that was only a stupid human thing.

Why did this have to be happening to me? I just moved here today and I already have to move _again_? Why did the Cullens have to be here of all places? There are thousands of other towns out there…why this specific one? The one I happened to choose to live in, too?

_Fate._

Immediately, I brushed that unnerving thought away. No. This was all one big hell of a coincidence. Maybe it was all because of bad luck. Yeah, that sounds more like it. A few years ago, I'm pretty sure I broke a few mirrors. That was before I learned how hard it was to kill a person in a bathroom the size of a broom closet. Then I walked under a ladder once…when I was trying to get the attention of a painter. Painters make yummy snacks. Then there was that time a black cat walked in front of me during a late night killing. _Oh_! And there was that time I knocked over a whole container of salt when I pounced on my dinner in that weird, tiny store out in the middle of nowhere. _Ah_, the memories. But I was never one to be superstitious…

And I haven't had bad luck like this in ages…Plus I usually make my own luck.

I crashed on my bed and laid there for a long time. I was trying extremely hard to empty my mind of all thoughts- except for the rather pleasant ones. Like that time I had six guys all to myself and each one was absolutely more delicious than the last one. Or that time at the carnival…in the fun house…_yummy_. Ripping out a boy's throat makes me feel better. It means that one more girl's heart is safe.

Hey, I shouldn't be criticized for my lifestyle. I'm helping people…kind of like a super secret charity deal or something. I'm saving a young girl's fragile heart from pain and misery…one boy at a time.

And you know what. I shouldn't be the one being a coward and leaving this damn town. I should be staying and making the Cullens leave. They're the ones intruding on my life. They shouldn't even be here. This wasn't part of the plans.

But how am I going to get them to leave? What would be good enough to drive them away from here? What could I possibly do…?

I sat straight up on my bed. It was like a jolting shock running through my veins as a light bulb went off in my head. It's perfect. _Too perfect_. Why didn't I think of this before? It's so simple. What would drive a group of vegetarian vampires away from this town?

_A massacre_. They wouldn't want to be anywhere near this town after a massacre. They wouldn't want to be associated with that. It would be too risky especially if a few of the bodies happen to wind up in their yard.

This will be amazing. Consider it not _just_ getting my life back but it's also payback, too. I deserve to have a little fun at their expense, don't I? I mean they were the ones who left me in the first place. They hurt more than I've ever been hurt in my life. I should be allowed to get my chance to return the favor.

And after this, I'll never have to see the Cullens ever again- especially Edward. Edward and his _stupid _eyes and _stupid _gestures. Him and his stupid girlfriend. It just goes to show you what I really meant to him. He could forget about me so easily …and to this day…he…he still has a piece of my heart that he ripped out of my chest when he left. Ever since, there has been a huge hole in my chest…something I learned to cope with in the beginning; something I learned to ignore. The best way to fill it is through killing.

_Crap_. Moment of weakness. Forget it. Forget about all of it. It's over. It's the best thing to do. Pretend it never happened. They're nothing to me. I want my revenge. I want to make them pay for what happened to me. I never wanted to become a vampire. I wanted to die so then everything would be over for me. If I was dead, things would be so much simpler. But that's obviously not going to happen to me anytime soon. So I have to make the best of what I've got. And what I've got is super sensitive senses. And I've got brains. Put two and two together, and I've got my revenge.

I rented…well, _stole_…a truck from the car dealership a town over. It was closed at this hour, so my crime wasn't witnessed by anyone except a passed out night guard. Poor guy, he ate too many doughnuts by the looks of the powdery ring around his mouth. _Tisk, tisk._ He needs to learn to pace himself before he becomes the size of a house…oh...well…a little too late for that. I debated on whether or not to leave him a pamphlet about could really learn from it…but that would be mean.

My first stop was at a small bar on my way back in to town. There were three young guys standing out front smoking and drinking beers. Sorry boys, fun is over for tonight. I easily got them to come over by faking a flat tire. Then one by one, I snapped their necks before their drunken brains even understood what was going on. Each one earned a _special _place in the back of my pickup truck.

I picked up six more guys from a group hanging outside an old bowling alley. Two came from a dingy fast food restaurant and three more came from the gas station across the street. I picked up one off the side of the road who was trying to catch a ride to some big party.

A party sounds like a ton of fun right now…but I have other_ bigger_ priorities on my agenda right now.

After collecting a grand total of about twenty-one, twenty-two bodies- give or take- I made one last stop at the hospital. Why in the world would I stop at a hospital? Because I'm already thinking two steps ahead. Carlisle no doubt works here…so someone would have to know where he lives.

The nurse at the front desk gave me the jealous-but-I-have-to-be-nice-and-fake-this-smile look. She greeted me through her upturned lips. It took everything I had not to laugh. What could you be jealous over? It's only little old me who gets all the guys- _literally_.

"Hello," I gave a dazzlingly smile that left the nurse dazed. Didn't know someone could smile so bright, did you? "I'm a really close friend of Edward Cullen, Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son. And I was supposed to meet him at his house for a…_date_ and I lost the directions to his house…" Ha-ha, now she wasn't even trying to hide her jealousy. Too bad it's not the kind of date she was thinking of. "Do you think you can tell me where he lives?"

I watched her throat bob as she swallowed, and I watched the indecision on her face. She's wondering if she should tell me or not. And no, she's wondering this _not _out of privacy but out of jealousy. Rolling my eyes, I decided to persuade her just a little bit more. "I'm sure Dr. Cullen would be very grateful that…"-I checked her name tag- "you, Rose, helped me out here."

Sold! And the information goes to… "Let me write it down for you," Rose mumbled.

Five minutes later I was pulling into the woods about a block away from the Cullen's house. I knew I had to make this fast before Alice saw what was coming.

I ripped the throats out of all my victims and let their blood run. Then I dragged each one to the Cullen's property. I have to admit, I did sneak a few tastes of the blood. And what can I say? It was definitely worth it.

I only had a one-track mind of thinking as I did all of this. Kill…sweet, sweet blood…. kill….revenge. My thoughts were morbid, and I liked it. You might say I'm crazy for doing this. Yeah, maybe it sort of is. No person in their right state of mind would murder twenty boys_ and_ throw them on someone's lawn. But it's not just anybody's lawn. It's my worst enemy's lawn. It's the guy who ripped my heart out, the guy who put me through hell, the guy who moved on so easily when he left me broken, and the guy who made me like I am today.

Hey, Edward, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be a vampire. I wouldn't be dead set on ruining your life like you ruined mine. I wonder if you could survive what I had to go through. I wonder if you could do this. I wonder if you could stand hating yourself but living through every day by bottling up all your emotions. Emotions are the devil. They make you weak. That's why I force them away. I wonder if you could look at yourself in the mirror daily and watch the humanity drain from your eyes.

(( Edward P.O.V. ))

I was the first one out the door, and that meant I was the first one to see the carnage. Bodies were strewn about the lawn…Alice didn't say it was going to be this bad. She only said Bella was going to go on a massacre, but not on our lawn…

In the middle of it all, stood Bella. _My beautiful Bella._ She stood there, just staring and watching my every move. She didn't look anywhere near human with her empty eyes. She looked more like an animal.

Blood was everywhere. It covered her body…god, I wish I could pretend it was only red paint. She used to be unable to stand the sight of blood…it used to make her sick. Now she stood standing here in front of me with blood smeared across her lips and it was dripping down her finger tips.

"Bella," I whispered inaudibly. "What have you done?" I took a small step toward her and she gauged my movement with the eyes of an experienced predator.

My Bella…my angel…she's a _monster_…

****Hope you liked chapter nine! Please review and let me know what you think! This might seem like a lot to ask, but if I get ten reviews then I will post up chapter ten! Ten reviews for chapter ten…! Thanks for reading!****


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight series.**

Edward's gaze held me in place. I wanted to run, but then that would only lead to a chase. And I really don't feel like being chased right now- even though I would most likely win that race.

At this moment, I really wish I could get inside his head. What was he thinking? Did my revenge work? Is he horrified? Did the message get to him loud and clear yet?

I licked my lips tasting the sweet blood. My hands were also covered in blood, and oh what the hell, I licked each of my fingers, too, trying to savor the mouth-watering taste.

When I looked back up, there was Edward surrounded by the rest of his family. The blonde pushed her way up to Edward and wrapped her hands around his waist in a trying-to-be-comforting way. I watched as everyone's eyes held horror and disgust…Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice…

Then I returned my gaze back to Edward."See what you did to me?" I whispered, knowing without a doubt that all of them could hear me. Then Edward's face just…it...just broke.

A thought slowly began to occur to me in the few seconds that passed. Maybe they'll see me as a threat and have to kill me. Honestly, that wouldn't be too bad. I _want_ to die. I've always wanted to die since the day he left me. Yeah, I know I wanted to get my revenge- that was just a distraction for me. That kept me extremely busy for the past few years…but now that I've got it, there isn't much left for me to do anymore. So why run? Why struggle? They might be the only ones to give me the sweet escape I've been craving for so many years.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper approached me cautiously while expertly avoiding all of the bodies surrounding me. I didn't move an inch…I just stood there watching. What else was I supposed to do? I felt drained of all emotions. I just wanted this to end. I'm sick of living this second life.

**(( Edward P.O.V.)**

Bella's gaze had me rooted to the spot. I could barely move. Her eyes used to hold so much life…now there's nothing in them except emptiness.

It's my fault. If only I didn't tell Alice to block visions about Bella then maybe I would have seen this coming. Maybe I could have saved her.

My family came out on the porch after only a few seconds…but it felt like ages. Everyone was in shock and Jasper tried controlling it, but it was tough to soothe emotions when you're feeling the same way.

_Oh god, what has she done?_ Esme thought.

_Shit. Not good at all. _Emmett's thoughts continued with a string of profanities.

Alice was blaming herself for not seeing this sooner.

Jasper was struggling not only with the emotions, but with the sight of blood everywhere. It took him a lot of energy to stay composed, but he was able to do it. He's come a long way.

Rosalie was in shock. Her thoughts were crazy. Most of them were along the lines of how little Bella could do all of this.

Carlisle, of course, was strategizing a plan in his head of what to do next. Horror fled through me when he had the fleeting thought of having to kill Bella.

And Bennett…well, she was dead set on comforting me. I felt her arms wrap around my waist in a hug.

Even though she's been with us the shortest amount of time, she knew everything about my past- especially the parts about Bella. Ever since we saved her in the woods a couple of years ago, she's had her mind set on being Bella's replacement. After we heard of Bella's- fake- death, I gave up hope. I wanted to run to the Volturi…I really did. But for some reason I didn't. I had given up with pushing Bennett away- it took too much energy. This is going to sound selfish…but when I was with Bennett, I would try so hard to imagine her as Bella.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper began making their way over towards Bella...and I was so scared of what was going to happen. Was she going to run? What were they going to do? Carlisle had his thoughts blocked from mine…he was reciting a bunch of Latin terms used in the medical field. What was he planning?

I wanted to run to my Bella. But I couldn't. I wanted so badly to have her in my arms, and to comfort her. I wanted her to be the Bella I used to know, not this lifeless creature. I wanted to feel her head pushed up against my chest and smell her strawberry scented shampoo.

Bella probably hated me. She has to hate me for doing this. I was so stupid to leave her. I really was….because look at the monster I've created.

Alice and Bennett both tried to convince me to come inside. Esme agreed with them. They all said I needed to rest. Rest? I'm a vampire. I don't need rest. I need to be with Bella. I need to fix her. I need to get the life back into her eyes…I have to…

Reluctantly, I followed the ladies back into the house. They all know how I feel about Bella. They know how much this is killing me inside. I could hear it in their thoughts. The concern, the worry, the fear. I couldn't bear to look at Bella any longer. This isn't how I wanted to remember her…this horrifying nightmare. I felt as if I was breaking all over again…like the day I left Bella…and she believed my lie so easily…this is too much to bear…

**(( Bella P.O.V. ))**

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked Carlisle softly.

His eyes held so many emotions like all the others. "We might have to if you keep this up."

Emmett's strong hands clamped down on my shoulders, and Jasper was sending waves of calmness towards me. He could try all he wanted to calm me down, but that's the thing. I already am calm. I'm ready to die, and I'm the calmest person in the world right now.

"Are you going to run like last time?" Carlisle questioned. "Because we really need to talk."

_Talk_. "Why won't you just kill me already? Stop prolonging it and just get it over with."

"You want to die?" Jasper asked suddenly, sensing my emotions.

"Yes."

The three vampires shared a look. I didn't bother watching or listening to what they had to say. I felt like an empty shell that might collapse at any moment. Why are they taking so long to kill me? Can't they do it already?

"Bella," Carlisle sighed running a hand through his hair. "We're not going to kill you. We can't. You were like another daughter to us-"

"Another daughter you left."

Carlisle winced but chose to ignore that comment. "We're going to help you. We're going to figure out what's going on, and see if we can get things under control."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"You just murdered a ton of people!" Emmett yelled.

I flinched at the sound of his booming voice."Yeah and you should kill me because I'm a threat, right?"

Carlisle was struggling for his words. "Well, we should but we can't. You mean too much to us."

_Lie. _

I looked back up to the empty porch. Edward was gone, of course. If I'm out of sight then I'm out of mind. I'm shocked he's not the one out here trying to kill me. Or he's probably too busy with his stupid girlfriend to even give a shit about me.

"I think we need to go inside and talk, Bella."

"But you were supposed to kill me."

Carlisle's eyes held pain and indecision. Why was everyone in so much shock? Is it because I killed so many people? _No, it couldn't be._ Of course that's the reason. All three of the Cullens in front of me seemed too shocked for words.

"Emmett, Jasper I need you to get rid of all these bodies. I think the best way is to burn them somewhere…find an abandoned building a few towns over. It's the only thing I can think of." Carlisle gaze turned back to mine. "Bella, are you willing to cooperate with me and come inside to talk?" Carlisle is always the one to take control of a horrific situation.

No. Not at all. Despite this fact though, I followed him into the house while Emmett and Jasper set to work.

Everyone was sitting in the living room with somber expressions. Well, everyone except for Bennett and Edward. They were nowhere in sight. "Oh, come on. No one of importance to you died tonight," I mumbled as I followed Carlisle up the stairs to, I'm guessing, his office.

I'm not sure who it was, but very faintly I heard someone whisper, "But the Bella we know did."

I took a seat in the chair opposite of Carlisle. "Okay," I said. "Talk."

"Look, Bella, you probably already know this but I highly disapprove of your lifestyle. You can't just go around murdering people! It could get you in a lot of trouble one day. And bringing the bodies here? What were you thinking?"

"Well at first I wanted to scare you out of this town. I wanted you to leave and then I wouldn't have to move again. But then as the night wore on, I had another idea. I figured if I did this, then you would have to kill me. I would be too much of a threat to your lifestyle. But here I am. Still a vampire and not dead."

"Why do you want to die?"

"Dying is easier than having to live all eternity alone."

Carlisle was quiet for a long moment. I could see the gears turning in that wise little head of his. "What if you stayed here with us?"

"Why would I want to do that? You were the ones who left me in the first place. There's no telling if you're going to wind up doing it again."

"I know you're not going to want to believe this, but Edward made us leave. We all love you very much. Like I said earlier, you were like another daughter to us."

"Edward really couldn't stand me that much so he made you guys leave, too?"

"No, Bella. Listen, Edward made us leave because he wanted to protect you. It was really stupid of him to do, but he had the thought in his head that if he left, you'd be safe from our kind. He loved you very much- he still loves you."

No. This was bullshit. I'm not going to believe any of this. "Oh yeah, and if he still loves me then why does he have his arm around that blonde chick?"

"Bennett," Carlisle sighed. "I honestly don't know what's going on there. Edward barely talks to any of us now. We have no idea what's going on with him…but trust me, the one thing I do know is that Edward cares about you a lot."

He shouldn't have left me. None of them should have left me. They know I'm a danger magnet. They should have known I wasn't going to be safe.

Suddenly, a fiery surge fled through my system and all my emotions came crashing down at once.

_Right_, if Edward really cared then that's exactly why he's got that blonde bimbo wrapped around his waist. He probably loathes the idea of me even being here…it probably drives him crazy. So what would be more fun than staying here and being able to torture him on a daily basis?

A smile broke out across my face. That's right. I'm back. No more stupid helpless Bella like I was a few minutes ago. That was a huge moment of weakness that I certainly won't allow to happen again. Just pretend it never happened and that weakness will disappear.

"Okay. I'll stay on one condition."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "And I have a few conditions of my own like no more mass murders."

"Deal. But I'm not converting to your diet of animals. I still get to feed on humans regularly."

Carlisle looked solemn, but he must have realized this was the only way to get me to stay. _I always get what I want._ "Alright. But only feed when the need arises, and someone will have to accompany you when you do this."

It's a small sacrifice I have to make. Only one human every few days compared to three or four humans a night. I can do it, because in the end all of this will be worth it. I can now torture that idiot from the inside.

This should be fun.

****I want to thank ya'll for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Maybe if I get eleven reviews then I'll post up chapter eleven…once again, eleven for eleven? If it's not too much to ask…? Let me know what you thought of this chapter! ****


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight series.**

"I guess if I'm going to be living with you guys, I'm going to have to get the stuff from my house…and I guess I need to put that up for sale, too."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "I can easily get your house up for sale. Do you want to go get your stuff now? And I can send someone with you."

I narrowed my eyes. "Someone as in who?"

"Alice or Emmett or someone. It's up to you."

"And I'm guessing you're not letting me go by myself because you're afraid I might go on another massacre or you're afraid I might leave again?"

He laughed. "I was thinking more along the lines that you might need someone to help you with all your stuff."

"Can I stop to get a quick bite to eat on the way?"I flashed him a toothy grin.

Carlisle's face got even paler if that's possible. "No. You've had enough to eat to last you a few weeks."

"What!" I exclaimed in mock disappointment. "Aw, come one. That's so not fair."

"Sorry, Bella. My house, my rules."

"My life, my rules." I gave him a steady glare that he matched for a good minute or so.

"If you can just wait until we move…" He sighed. He didn't like this at all, did he? I found enjoyment in his distress.

"Oh, when are we moving? And where are we going? Can I call dibs on the best room?"

Carlisle seemed shocked by my outburst. Surprised I'm not completely gone, yet? Surprised I can still be a whiny, needy adolescent? Surprised I'm still selfish in wanting only the best? I could see the look in his eyes. He was trying to figure out how to tread all this carefully. Should he let me get what I want and then I'll feel like they're trying to include me as part of the family or not? Come on, Carlisle, you know you want to make me happy and give me what I want.

"You know what. Let's make a deal, okay?"

"Like that television show? I don't know about this…"

Carlisle held up both hands. "No tricks here. Just a simple deal. If I let you have the first pick of the rooms in the new house, then you'll only drink blood I get from the hospitals for a while."

My mouth dropped open in horror. "Hell no! I'd rather live in the basement than having to give up the thrill of the hunt!"

Carlisle winced. "I understand."

No you don't. You're a doctor. You're supposed to say that to make a person feel better. Well, you know what. I'm not buying it. You so do not understand where I'm coming from. I can see it in your eyes. You think I'm a monster. You're hoping you can _fix_ me.

"I still feed every few days and I get my choice of a room in the new house." So what if I'm demanding. I know what I like and what I want. I'm not going to back down either. "I'm hard-headed. You should just give me what I want. Or I can leave and continue the lifestyle I've been following these past few years."

I stood from my chair, knowing that he wouldn't let me just leave after everything. But I had to pretend that I might go so I can reinforce my demand.

"Alright, Bella. You win. But remember my main rule. When you go hunting, someone has to go with you."

"Got'cha." I headed toward the door.

"Oh, hey. One more thing…"

I didn't even bother to turn around.

"Play nice, okay? I know you still have _very strong_ feelings towardsmy family…"

Who wouldn't after what you put me through? I turned my head to give him a sugar-coated smile. "Of course. I've forgiven you-" _Lie._ "—just don't bother me and I won't bother you guys."

"Understood."

* * *

Three days later, I was walking to my new room. The other Cullens hadn't arrived yet except for Carlisle so the house was pretty quiet. _Good, just the way I like it. No one to annoy the hell out of me as I organize my room._

My room was actually really nice. It was huge and open. Windows in the back of the room allowed a significant amount of light to shine in. The walls were a soft brown color that made me feel all warm and snug. _So cliché, though. _I had a queen-sized bed against the wall- the canopy kind. I know I don't sleep, but hey, relaxing is always fun. My favorite part of the room was the rows and rows of shelves which will all be used for books. There was also a nice sized desk facing the open windows.

This was a pretty cool set up, in my opinion. Why not live in style while I'm working on my revenge? But I still had a bunch of boxes cluttering the floor that needed to be unpacked.

A few hours into the unpacking, I heard the procession of cars drive up. _One_…_Two_…_Three_…_Four_…Yup, that's all of them.

A really annoying, sickening feeling filled my stomach. Was I nervous? No. Why the heck would I be nervous? I'm just living with my nemesis and his family. No big deal about that. I'm just living with these people so I can plot and act out my revenge. No problem. I have to face the guy I was supposed to be with forever everyday now…while he's with his new blonde play thing. At the mere thought of Edward and that _thing_, revulsion filled inside of me.

Why her? What's so special about her? She seems to have the personality of a wooden board. None, whatsoever. And she's a blonde. Edward likes girls with dark hair, right? And she's way too clingy. And for a vampire she isn't totally gorgeous. She's nothing compared to me, right?

I went over to my mirror and stared at myself. My hair's lustrous and long and gorgeous. Any guy would be lucky to run his fingers through it. I have curves in all the right places, too. My lips are full- kissable, some might say. Yes, and they're the perfect shade of red-ish pink, and no lipstick would be able to compare to the color. My eyes are amazing. It's rare for someone to see my eyes at such a stunning red color. Although, the brightness of the color is beginning to fade… I'm going to need to feed sometime soon.

And sometime soon is going to be tonight. I've already discussed it with Carlisle, and he agreed to let me go as long as I had someone with me. Since Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Bennett are all going hunting tonight…that only leaves three people left. Carlisle, Esme, or Edward. And I already know who I'm going to choose.

Of course, I'd pick Edward. Why? Because killing a human being right in front of his eyes is going to be quite interesting. I know it'll make him cringe, and it'll make him mad. But the fun part about it is that he can't do anything about it. He'll just have to sit and watch. And I'll get to watch the revulsion play out across his face. He'll have to watch me tear open the flesh of a living human. He'll have to listen to my prey scream. He'll have to watch as I suck the life away from the boy….

A small knock at my door broke me from the daydream. "What do you want?" I snarled. There was a reason I chose the third floor of the house. The third was away from everyone. And it was the only room on the floor. So someone would really have to come out of their way to make a visit. And I chose this room because I want my privacy…I don't want to be bothered.

"Can I come in?" Alice called from the other side of the door.

"I guess," I mumbled. I wanted to say no. But hey, maybe she's got something good to tell me.

She came in at a very hesitant pace. "You have a really nice room. Do you need help setting it up?"

"No." I tried to be as cold as possible. No feelings. No emotions. No facial expressions. No hint that I care. I just want her to leave already.

She perched on the edge of my bed. "Okay. If you're sure."

I watched her intently. What was she doing here? I didn't invite her to sit on my bed.

"Look, I know this is really awkward. I honestly wish things could have happened differently, but you can't change the past, you know? And I just want to say, even though things have been difficult for all of us- especially you- I'm glad to you're here…with us. I'm hoping that one day…things can be okay between us. Back to like they used to be."

"Things can never be like they used to be. I was human back then."

Alice nodded solemnly. "I understand." She got quiet for a few minutes and I expected her to leave. Of course, she didn't. "Bella, I know what you're planning. I know you want revenge in any possible way you can get. Trust me. I'd probably be in the same boat as you. I was for a while, too. I wanted Edward to suffer because it wasn't fair what he did to you. He loved you, yet he left you because he thought it was the only way to keep you safe. But he was wrong and very, very stupid. It was a mistake. And he's too stubborn to admit it. But don't you think you're taking this to the extreme? I understand you were hurt, but isn't this a little much?"

I stared at her. "Revenge is revenge. I'm going to get it for as long as I want and as much as I want. I'm a vampire now. Nothing's _too extreme_ for me anymore."

With that, I turned my back on her and began unpacking the box closest to me. I waited until the door clicked shut behind her before I slouched down to the floor. She was on to me. But she wasn't stopping me. A smile formed on my lips. I wonder how much she'll let me get away with before I bring them all to a breaking point. I'm a handful. And the Cullens have no idea what they've gotten themselves into by inviting me to live here.

****Hope this chapter was good! I'd have to say it's not my best chapter. I'm just trying to fill in details here and there so the story can make more sense in the upcoming chapters. More to come soon! How about 12 for 12? Twelve reviews for chapter twelve. Thanks!****


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight series.**

**(( Edward P.O.V. ))**

The new house _was_ magnificent- exactly how Carlisle described it. It was now big enough for the whole family to live in without everyone stepping on each other's toes. Not literally, of course. I just know for a fact that Bella being here is really going to come with a lot of consequences. Nerves will be fried….especially mine.

I nodded my head thoughtfully as Bennett droned on and on about anything and everything. _The weather sure is nice. _Mhm. _Wow, the house is beautiful! I can't believe we're going to be living here! _Uh-huh. _Too bad that Bella girl has to be here and ruin everything, though. She's going to get us all killed. _Yeah—wait, go back two steps, please. Bella? Why does she have to keep bringing her up?

"She's not going to get us killed. She's too smart for that."

"Smart?" Bennett snorted. "Right. And that's why she had a mass murder out on our front lawn. Talk about smart."

I rolled my eyes.

"I honestly don't know what you saw in her when she was human. She's a freak. Why would you ever put up with her for as long as you did? Well, at least you left her. Because if you hadn't, you would have never met me."

The bones in my knuckles were protruding from my skin as I clenched the steering wheel in my hand_. Shut up, Bennett_. You're crossing into some bad territory here. "Let's go," I mumbled getting out of the car.

She skipped around to the trunk with me. There were so many suitcases…and all of them, except for two, were Bennett's. I just packed the necessities and shipped the rest over.

After helping Bennett bring everything in the house, I met up in the kitchen with the rest of my family. They were all talking about something. Bennett seemed excited at whatever they were talking about, but I was too busy thinking to pay attention. I had other things on my mind…

I could hear Bella upstairs. She was moving around a lot, probably unpacking. I wonder what her room looked like. I wonder if she liked it. Carlisle already warned us not to bother her. He's hoping that in time she'll come around. He's hoping Bella will change her ways and eventually forgive us for everything that's happened. I don't know if she will, though. I can see the hatred in her eyes when she looks my way; although, I don't see much of her. She tends to keep to herself. I don't know how things are going to work with her here. I can already tell Bennett hates her.

Bennett…she's a beautiful vampire. Kind of young, though. She was only sixteen when we had to turn her. When she changed, I knew what everybody was thinking. They were hoping maybe Bennett could be the one to help me get over Bella. Because we all thought Bella was dead by then. Bennett's a very persistent little thing. I've always seen her only as a little sister, but after Bella "died", she seemed even more relentless. I kind of just gave up. I thought…if I could pretend Bennett was Bella…then just maybe…I could keep Bella's memory alive.

Bella's laugh…her smile…her smell…the taste of her lips….but Bennett could never stand in for Bella. Bella was too perfect.

I went and crashed on the couch for a bit as the others began moving into their rooms. With my eyes closed, I could hear every move Bella made upstairs. I could hear each breath she took if I strained my ears enough. I wish I could still here her heartbeat…but that's a tune I'll never get to listen to again.

Bennett suddenly snuggled up to my side. At first I didn't even realize she was there until she started talking.

She pulled herself into my lap and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You look stressed, baby." How I loathed that nickname. "Is there anything I could do for you?" She raised her eyebrows seductively. I know what she's getting at. I know what she wants. But even after all these years, I still refuse.

"No. I just need some time to myself. That's all."

She pouted, but didn't move. "But I need to have some time with you before I leave to go hunting tonight." _Time to myself_ doesn't involve her, but I didn't have the energy to tell her to leave. If I did, I'll get another lecture about being "nice." She lightly pressed her lips against mine before she snuggled her head into my chest.

At least for the time being, I can imagine this is my Bella. I imagined the sweet scent of her hair. Her fragile arms around my waist and my arms around hers. I imagined the beating of her heart…a sound I can never forget. I tried to pretend that this was the old, gentler Bella I loved.

**(( Bennett P.O.V. ))**

My poor Edward. Look at what that selfish girl is doing to him. I know Edward has never been absolutely great since that girl "died", but he left her. So why is he so upset?

Rosalie told me it's because Edward still has feelings for this Bella character. But I'm pretty sure it was just Rosalie trying to make me feel unwanted. I know for a fact that Edward wants me. Although, he's never really said it out loud…but I can just tell. Maybe he used to have feelings for Bella, but not anymore. I mean look at her. She kills humans for a living. I, on the other hand, strictly follow the Cullen diet. Like Edward wants me to.

Bella's got nothing on me. For the past few years, Edward has been all mine. He doesn't push me away…yet, he doesn't pull me closer. But that's just his personality. Rosalie said I shouldn't act like a slut by throwing myself at him. But she's wrong. I'm not being a slut. This is the only way to get Edward's attention. He's always so busy thinking. It seems like he's not in the same room as me even if he's sitting right next to me! But that's just because he has a lot going on. He has to deal with listening to people's thoughts every day, nonstop. It must be terrible to have to listen to other's thought. People's brains must be so boring. I mean like what could they think about that's more entertaining than me? Why doesn't Edward just shut their thoughts out and pay attention to what's right in front of him.

I try to make Edward happy, though. I try to make sure that his mind-reading isn't all that bad. Sometimes I think about some really good things and make sure to send them his way. I don't know if he gets them, though. I'm pretty positive he does because he always gives me a look. Not a mad look but not a happy look. Just like this blank look. But I guess that's a good thing…I hope.

But I seriously don't like what this Bella girl is doing to my poor baby. He looks so sad and depressed now. He's even quieter than usual. I know he can't have feelings for this stupid girl because he has me. I'm going to marry him some day. I just can't have this stupid Bella in the picture. It's only making him worse off than before.

But what I don't understand is why he's so upset about all this. I mean does he feel guilty? That's probably it. He feels guilty about how he's handled everything…right?

I mean he can't have feelings for Bella still. Rosalie had to be wrong when she said he did. Look, at everything Bella has done. Edward couldn't love a monster like her. Rosalie is wrong…she has to be…

…but what if she's right? What if Edward still does have feelings for Bella? No. No. If that's true….if that's the worst possible scenario…then I'll have to make Edward love me more. Which will definitely be easy….if only he'll pay more attention to me than the thoughts going on in his head…

Bella is going to be a problem. And I'm going to have to find a way to fix this problem. I'm not sure how yet. Maybe if I got a distraction for her. That would be good. If I found someone else for her. Then Edward will see that she doesn't care about him. That he has no reason to feel guilty because Bella's moved on. That would work. Then Edward will turn his full attention to me. And I'll be all his and we can get married and move far, far away from Bella.

I just need to find someone for Bella…but how? Who would be good? Where would I go? Maybe I can slip off during the upcoming hunting trip…maybe I could head to Denali and see if they've got anyone good for Bella. Yes, yes. That sounds perfect. Then I'll say I just happened to run across this guy and bring him to the house. I can fill him in on my little plan before hand, and he'll know what to do…This plan actually seems probable compared to all my other ones….

Emmett and Jasper suddenly tumbled down the stairs. They were wrestling and fighting over something. I think Jasper wanted some kind of new T.V. but Emmett wanted a different kind. I don't know. They fight over the most random things. I have yet to understand them.

Rosalie followed the boys down. She kept glaring at them until she finally yelled at Emmett for acting so immature. Alice came down a few minutes later. She made eye contact with Edward and I felt him shift beneath me. What was she telling him?

The gang began rounding up and I immediately forgot about the brief look Alice and Edward shared. I untangled myself from Edward's arms and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll be back soon, baby. I'll see you when I get home." He only nodded. Nodded! That's all I get is a simple nod! Ugh, my plan needs to work. It better work. Or I might just have to get rid of Bella myself. She's upsetting my poor Edward. He doesn't need to be upset because I need him to focus more on _me. _

**(( Bella P.O.V. ))**

I finally ventured downstairs due to my burning throat. It was getting late, and I wanted to hunt. I already had on one of my favorite hunting dresses that said "sexy, yet untouchable."

The others had left a few hours ago. Good thing, too. I was getting tired having to listen to their dumb jokes. How can they be so comfortable living in a house with someone bent out on revenge? Well, I guess they don't realize that's what I want…except for Alice. Maybe in a house full of enemies….maybe Alice could be my unexpected ally. But I don't know yet. Further investigation on her is going to be needed.

Edward was lounging on the couch when I got down. The minute I entered the room, his eyes snapped open and I saw his body go rigid. Ha-ha, he's that afraid of little me? I'm glad I can create such fear in a big, old scary vampire. It just goes to show you how good I am.

I narrowed my eyes. "Jumpy much?"

"No, you just surprised me. That's all." He sat up and watched me with calculating eyes. "What are you doing down from you tower?"

Very funny. "I'm going hunting. And you're coming with me."

His eyes went wide. All sense of humor gone. "I thought you weren't supposed to go for another week. After you killed all those people before."

"Yeah, but that doesn't hold me over for long. I could go for another delicious treat right about now. So hurry up. I'll meet you outside."

His face was frozen in shock. Oh this should be good. I'm guessing Carlisle already warned the family that someone was going to have to go with me on my hunting trips because Edward didn't seem to question it. He just stood and followed me out.

"All you have to do," I mumbled, "is shut up and let me do my thing." Then I was running.

He followed me without saying a word. It kind of annoyed me, though. I was in the mood to start an argument. I wanted to yell and scream at him. But no, he had to be all silent and mysterious.

A few towns over is where I found my prey. He was just exiting a club and I _casually _bumped into him. I talked and flirted. I put my hand on his arm. All the normal things I'd do to get a guy to follow. And yes, this guy followed. I led him into the alley way and all the while, Edward stood back watching. He had no expression on his face.

Come _on_, I wanted a reaction!

I pressed my lips hard against the boy's, and naturally I leaned him against the wall. _Damn, still no reaction_. After a few minutes, I grew tired of the boy…this wasn't any fun, yet, but I knew a way to make it fun.

I sunk my teeth into the soft flesh and allowed the blood fill my senses. The boy started screaming, and usually this was when I broke their necks but tonight was different. I wanted Edward to not only have to watch this, but to also hear me suck the fragile life away from this boy.

The boy eventually fell lifeless in my arms. His blood all gone…

Still _no_ reaction. I muttered a few curses under my breath as I hid my killing in a trash can. Why the hell was he not reacting like I thought he would? He was supposed to scream and yell and be mad. He was supposed to be hurt. He was supposed to try and stop me.

But oh no. He had to go and be silent through the whole entire thing. He was even quiet as we ran back to the house! That made me so freaking mad. I could feel the anger boiling under my skin, and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What the hell is your problem?" I shouted, as I spun around on the porch steps to face him.

Edward watched me. I hate when he looks at me like that. It drives me crazy. "My problem? I'm not the one who just murdered a person," he stated calmly.

"So why didn't you try to stop me?"

"You wanted me to stop you?" His eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Of course not! You're just…you were supposed to get mad." I literally screamed in frustration. This was supposed to make him livid and then we were supposed to argue! But no, even when I try to start some kind of argument he only talks in a calm tone. Was he trying to drive me absolutely insane?

Edward continued watching me. What was going through his head? What was he thinking? Ugh…I'm getting nowhere with this.

Just as I turned to stomp back up to my "tower" as Edward calls it, he was suddenly next to me. He pulled my arm around so I would face him, and I was expecting…well, I don't know what I was expecting…but certainly not what happened.

Edward's lips met mine so fast that I didn't even have time to react. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. No! This was wrong! All wrong! This can't be happening! I pulled away fast, and pushed him. I pushed him so hard that he nearly lost his balance. Then in record time, I was locked back in my room screaming as loud as I possibly could into a pillow.

No. This was wrong. He doesn't love me. He could never love me. He's just trying to use me. He's just trying to manipulate me _again_. This is another one of his cruel jokes.

_But what if it isn't._ Stupid voice in my head. Go away. Well, you know what if it isn't…then I know exactly how to take him down. I know the very best way to torture him. Why not flaunt what he can't ever have?

**(( Edward P.O.V. ))**

That was it. I saw _the look. _The one that I've been waiting for. The one Bella's been trying to hide for so long.

She still has feelings for me. She still loves me! I could see it in her eyes as she pulled away. The sheer panic and want and love in her eyes. But as instantly as it came, it was gone. It was replaced by the monster that I've been seeing a lot more of lately.

I swear it wasn't my imagination. It was there. Hidden behind the panic, the love was there. Maybe…maybe _we_ still had a chance. I just…I don't know how to break past the monster that's taken over her body.

**(( Bennett P.O.V. ))**

I came back early from my hunting trip. I didn't like being away from my Edward for so long, and plus, I planned to surprise him. I'm not really sure how to go about working on my plan to get Edward's attention directed toward me. Yeah, I wanted to find Bella someone so I could have Edward all to myself. But I wouldn't know where to start even if I went to the Denali clan for help. My plan was on hold for now…

…until I stumbled upon Edward and Bella. She was_ kissing_ him. _Kissing my Edward!_ I can't believe that little freaky monster is trying to steal him away from me! I was about ready to rip her stupid little head off.

Oh, Bella….you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. This means war. And I don't stop until I win.

****Well, that was chapter twelve for you! I hope this was long enough…six pages in word! Let me know what you think! Thirteen reviews for chapter thirteen. Thanks for reading!** **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight series.**

_Three Weeks Later_

It's been three glorious weeks since the Big Move. Well, glorious for me at least. I've played it cool, too. Only hunting when Carlisle asked if I needed to. I've been avoiding contact with _certain_ people in the house. I'm beginning to be more sociable with the rest of the family when they talk to me. And I make casual small talk with Alice and Esme when needed. I've also found an ally in Esme…although, she knows nothing about my big plans. She only knows that I still hate Edward and she's on my side. Except sometimes she wants me to think about giving him another chance, but I keep reminding her that my answer will always remain the same. No.

Well, a lot can happen in three weeks. I actually went shopping with Alice last week. Me? Shopping? I can hear the small gasp escape your lips. Yes. I, Isabella Swan, went shopping with Alice. I needed to get out of the house. I needed to find out more information on this Bennett girl. She's been glaring at me a lot lately and I notice whenever she's saying something trashy about me, she always makes sure to raise the volume of her voice _just a tad louder._ And by a "tad" I mean that she's basically screaming. It's pathetic in my opinion.

On this shopping trip, I told Alice that I wanted to find a guy. At first she thought I meant I wanted to go hunting and she got this wide-eyed deer-in-the-headlights look. But then I had to explain to her I wanted a _vampire_ guy. As a boyfriend. She was shocked, of course. Who wouldn't be at such a brash decision? One minute I hate all guys and the next I want a boyfriend. When she told me to explain myself, I made up the simplest lie I could muster on the spot. Which if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm an amazing liar. It just comes naturally to me.

So back to my main point. I told Alice it was because I was lonely, and I told her the reason why I had been feeding so often was because it was the only way for me to fill that empty hole in my chest. She got all sappy on me with an "aww" and I made sure to ham it all up. When she was about to mention Edward, I gave her a look daring her to bring him up. She understood right away. Then she told me she'd help me find a good guy that doesn't have a heartbeat.

Told you I'm an amazing liar. I basically had her eating out the palm of my hand. I would never tell her the truth….that this was all a plan to get revenge on Edward.

The next day Alice, Jasper, and I took a ride up to Denali. Alice had already called a girl name Tanya and filled her in on what was going on. Tanya said she had just the friend for me. Alice was so excited the whole ride up, nearly jumping out of her seat. She was already gushing about how amazing this guy sounded….yeah, yeah. I don't really care as long as he looks good then he'll fit my plan perfectly. It was easy to get him to fall in love with me.

Let's fast-forward to skip all the gory details. We don't need to repeat all the introductions and dating and stuff like that. I'll just tell you the basics. His name is Cyrus and he was turned when he was twenty. He has dark-almost black- brown hair that runs a little past his ears. He's an animal eater, but doesn't really mind that I'm a human eater. He's the kind of guy to give you compliments and he likes public displays of affection. _My kind of guy. _I couldn't have asked for someone better to play this role…even if he doesn't realize the huge role he's playing in my revenge.

Now we're getting back up to date. Cyrus lives with us, and he's basically moved into my room. The "family" likes him, except for Edward of course. I see the looks he keeps giving me. The what-the-hell-are-you-doing-with-this-guy look. _Oh, hun_. You need to get over yourself. Just because we kissed doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean I've forgiven you.

Everyone had to ditch me tonight so they could go hunting. Before Cyrus left, I made sure to give him a good kiss- the kind of kiss you still taste on your lips hours afterward. Oh yes, and did I mention Edward was standing right there watching us- outright staring. I told him he was being a creepy perv and he made a face before heading outside. Cyrus had given me a questioning look. He still doesn't know every little thing about what happened between Edward and I.

Bennett was the only one who stayed back. She's kind of strange…she keeps giving me these undecipherable looks. So instead of staying locked up in the house with that psycho, I decided to go for a run. But before I left, I grabbed a fresh bag of blood out of the refrigerator. I mean what could it hurt? Why not try it? Anyway I'm not in the mood to go hunting. Plus, they'll never know a bag is missing with so many. They'll never know I succumbed to drinking bagged blood.

It's exhilarating to run through the trees and feel the wind rush through your hair. The woodsy smells filled my nose: the damp, wet smell of the earth and the smell of other animals prowling in the shadows. When I tired of running, I knocked down a tree with a loud _thud. _Sorry nature, but I need a place to sit and I'm not sitting on the muddy ground.

I ripped into the bag of blood and drank. It wasn't as good as fresh, though. Nothing is as good as fresh blood. But this'll do for now. This'll somewhat quench the burning in the back of my throat. Once the bag was drained, I threw it on the ground. So what? I littered. Who cares? This empty bag might become some animal's or a bug's new home. I could be doing the environment a favor.

I closed my eyes wishing I could still sleep. Instead, I focused on each silent breath I took while imagining the beat of my heart. I remember the good, old days when I took sleeping for granted. If I could do anything right now, it would be sleep…

I relished in the silence. I can't really get this often back at home. Cyrus talks way too much. He constantly wants to know what I'm thinking or he constantly wants to do something. He can't just sit still. He's kind of thoughtful, though. He thinks a lot sometimes…kind of reminds me of someone else. But no. I'm not letting my mind wander down that path at all.

Is Cyrus the kind of guy I would want to marry? No. He annoys me too often. But he's all part of my revenge. Every day I get to see Edward glaring at Cyrus and I. You should know, Edward, that jealousy isn't very becoming on a person. But he shouldn't care about this. He has Bennett….but I definitely would understand why Edward is jealous…because Bennett is just way too obnoxious. She doesn't know when to quit. And I already know I'm on her bad side. Who knows why, though. But I'm waiting for her to step out of line just _once_ and then I definitely put her back in her place.

I suddenly came back to the real world and realized it was getting late. Someone has got to be home by now besides Bennett. I ran all the way back, and yes. Someone else was home. By the sounds of it, Rosalie and Emmett were back and they were talking at a rather loud volume with Bennett.

"Hey, guys. What's with the shouting?" I asked, curious if Bennett was in trouble.

Rosalie and Emmett swung around towards me looking mad. Emmett doesn't do mad, though. But Rosalie does. Hmm, I wonder what little Bennett did this time.

"Bella! How _could_ you?" Emmett shouted.

Whoa. Wait. What? "What the hell are you talking about?"

Emmett pointed towards the couch, and for the first time I noticed it. I can't believe I didn't smell it before. The mangled body of a boy lay across the furniture with blood soaked all over the cushions.

"That wasn't me!" I shouted, realizing someone framed me. And that someone had to be none other than Bennett. My suspicions were confirmed when I snuck a glance her way. She had a snotty little smirk on her face. "Bennett did this! I've been out the whole entire time you've been gone. She's trying to frame me!"

Bennett faked a horrified expression. "Why would I do this? It's not right. And I mean how could I have done this? Look at my eyes then look at yours. You're eyes show that you've freshly fed."

"But I didn't kill anybody! I…I took one of the bags from the refrigerator and had that."

"Ohh, _right_." Bennett mocked. "You swore you'd never go near those things. You said you'd rather rip into the flesh of a human's neck."

I was shocked. Bennett was smarter than she looked. She knew I took the blood from the refrigerator. She knew all along…she's been planning this for so long…

"I can't freaking believe this! Emmett, Rosalie," I begged. Me! Begging! "I didn't do this! I swear! I can…I can prove it to you! What if…" Think Bella, think. Bennett cannot win this. Ah, yes. One flaw in her plan… "What if I showed you the empty bag of blood I drank? I can go find it in the woods and I can show it to you. I can show you where I've been the whole entire time you were gone."

Bennett's face fell. Score one for Bella! Oh she is so going to have hell to pay as soon as I can get her alone.

Then I noticed another_ huge_ flaw in Bennett's plan. "And wait a second here." I turned toward the body as did Emmett and Rosalie. "What doesn't make sense here is that if I killed this person and drank their blood, then why in the world would so much of his blood be soaked in the couch? That's like most of his blood and by the looks of it he still has blood in his veins."

Bennett's eyes got huge. God, maybe she really is stupider than I thought. If you can't work out all the flaws in a plan, don't go through with it. That's like the basics of revenge. And she couldn't even follow that.

"So now the question really is," I said, "who brutally murdered this person and stuck the body in our home. All while Bennett was home."

I watched the gears turning in Emmett's head. "Yeah, Bella's right." He turned his questioning gaze toward Bennett.

I wanted to laugh at her expression. How do you plan on getting yourself out of this one?

"I haven't been home long," she said suddenly, convincingly. "I just got here and found this…and I thought….Bella…because well, Bella's the only one who kills humans for a living." I matched her gaze with a hard glare. God, she's a good actress, but I'm not buying it. She may have everyone else fooled, but not me.

Emmett and Rosalie quickly began talking. They were going over all the possibilities about what could have happened while we were out. _So naïve._ Then they decided to go meet up with the rest of the family and let them know what's going on. Of course, they had to discard the body first, but I didn't bother asking what they were going to do with it. My sole focus was on Bennett and what I was going to do to her.

Bennett begged Rosalie and Emmett to let her go with them, but they made a point to have her stay here with me. I was glad for once that things were all in my favor for the time being.

As they left, I just stood there watching Bennett carefully. She knew I knew that she did this to frame me. She's acting so…smug. The ironic thing is that she didn't even win this battle. Not even close. She may have fooled Emmett and Rosalie, but she didn't fool me one bit. And she was going to pay.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked her.

She stood a few feet away from me trying to act confident…a little overconfident by the looks of it."Whatever do you mean, Bella?"

"Oh, right. Like you don't know," I sneered. "I know it was you. I'm not an idiot. Why are you trying to frame me? What did I ever do to you?"

"You know what you did."

"Actually I don't. And you're so lucky I'm giving you a chance to explain because right now I'd like to rip you apart…limb by limb…and then burn all the pieces. And I wouldn't have a single regret."

"No need to be rude. I'm just trying to put you back in your rightful place." She turned on her heel and went to make a grand exit.

Like I'd let her get away with that. Immediately, I was at her side pulling her hair. She jerked backwards with a small scream tumbling from her lips.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled, bracing for a fight.

"Pay back, Bennett. Something you need to learn. You mess with me, and you're going to get hurt."

She decided to_ try_ and attack me. It was kind of funny, though. This girl seriously doesn't know how to fight properly. The sound of our bodies clashing ricocheted throughout the house. Curses rang from our lips like poison. We…I mean, _she_ struggled with trying to get the upper hand. But I was stronger. Always stronger.

In the end, everyone showed up at the house stunned by our fight. Emmett had to pull me off of her and Jasper had to take Bennett. Everyone was mad and trying to calm us down through our screaming.

I was the first to calm down, of course."She tried to frame me," I explained simply to the shocked faces. "And that doesn't sit well with me."

"She tried to kill me!" Bennett screeched, clutching her arm.

"Don't be a baby. I wasn't going to kill you. I was just teaching you a lesson." I brushed the invisible dirt from my clothes and headed up to my "tower."

No one knew what to do really. It all happened so fast in their eyes. I guess they weren't used to things like this happening in their so-called_ peaceful_ home. As I retreated to my room, I heard Carlisle take over the situation. He had to help Bennett re-attach her arm.

I smiled to myself as Bennett's whining began to fade the higher I climbed up the steps. I better savor this victory before I get another lecture from Cyrus, Carlisle, or _somebody_.

****Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I've been really busy lately with having to juggle writing and editing my book, and having to work on essays and stuff! But I hope you like chapter thirteen! Review! Fourteen reviews for chapter fourteen? Thanks!****


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight series.**

"Isabella Swan, what in the world has gotten in to you?" Cyrus perched on the edge of my bed with one of his crazy half mad, half proud smiles.

I rolled my eyes not even trying to hide the smirk on my lips. "Bennett had it coming. She tried framing me, and so she got what she deserved. Simple as that."

Cyrus gave me the is-that-all-that-happened-or-is-there-more-to-the-story-that-you're-not-telling-me. "You sure she tried framing you? Because it sounds to me that Emmett said you two were both gone from the house and someone left the body there when you got back."

I raised my eyebrows. "You really think someone would have broken into our house to brutally murder a dude and then just leave?" I swatted away Cyrus's hand on my knee. He didn't take any offense to this gesture. He's used to it by now. "Trust me. Bennett was trying to frame me. I don't know what's up with her, but she has it out for me. I honestly don't know what I ever did to her before today."

Cyrus smiled a private kind of smile. "I think I know what it is that's bothering her. And you."

"Do tell then."

He just shook his head with that funny little smile of his.

"Come on, enlighten me." I gave him my best impression of innocent puppy eyes.

"Do you think its maybe because of E-" He was interrupted by a knock at our door.

Before either of us could say anything, Rosalie strode in with her short shorts and long legs. She flicked her hair off her forehead and crashed on my bed. Alice bounced in a few seconds later.

I gave them a confused look. "What the hell is going on? I didn't call for a sleepover tonight."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Be nice," Cyrus scolded.

Rosalie picked at her fingernails. "Look, Emmett might be kind of slow, but I'm not. You're right. Bennett did try to frame you. That girl is a terrible liar."

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "Plus I saw her do it in one of my visions. She hasn't really learned yet how to master the art of keeping things from me. She's kind of dumb."

I couldn't help but laugh at how matter-of-factly Alice said it. "So you believe me then. You know the truth. So why aren't you guys telling everybody instead of having them believe _someone broke in the house_."

Rosalie and Alice shared a look. "Because…" Alice started.

Then Rosalie cut her off. "We're anti-Bennett, too. But we're going to destroy her slowly. It's more fun that way."

I liked their way of thinking. Destroying Bennett while destroying Edward. Hmm…this could be fun.

Cyrus raised his eyebrows in mutual agreement. "So, ladies, what are we going to do about this little problem of ours?"

The instant I saw that sparkle in Alice's eyes, I knew I probably wasn't going to like this plan. "Well, I've got an idea," she smirked. "But it's going to take our whole group's cooperation. So does everyone agree?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, of course."

"Well…usually I don't agree to things until I know what it is exactly. But…" Alice pouted and I couldn't tell that face no. "But just this once, I'll agree to something even though I'm going blind into it."

Alice emitted a squeal so high-pitched. I was quite surprised a few bats didn't fly in the room after that noise.

"So what's your plan?" Cyrus was just as eager as I was.

"Okay," Alice held her hands up hoping for a dramatic effect. "What's the best way to destroy little Bennett? It couldn't be by physically killing her. No because Carlisle would never let us get away with that. No matter how annoying she is. So I started thinking. And I thought about how I would be _destroyed_ if I ever was. Which I'm not going to be. I talked to Rose about it, too. And she gave me the same answer as would any girl. Being emotionally hurt is a lot worse than physically hurt. I would die without Jasper. Rose would die without Emmett. And Bennett_ will_ die without Edward. She's so obsessed with him it's kind of creepy. And I know for a fact Edward isn't crazy in love with Bennett like she thinks he is."

I started realizing where this was going….

"So my plan is this. Bella you'll be our main player in our little game."

Oh, crap. This is what I think it is. "Wait," I said. "Let me get this straight. What I'm reading into your little speech is that you want me to distract Edward to get Bennett mad. You want me to use Edward to get back at Bennett?"

Alice, Rosalie, and Cyrus shared a look. "Basically, yes." Alice answered. "But only if that's okay with Cyrus."

Cyrus smiled. "This is all fine with me. I know Bella is mine in the end, so I don't really care. I just want to destroy Bennett, too. She needs a good slap in the face for once."

Well, I'd be getting revenge at Bennett and Edward at the same time. Because I'll be teasing Edward to rile up Bennett. It's a win-win situation. "Okay. I'm in. So how are we going to destroy Bennett by doing this exactly? Besides making her insanely jealous?"

Rosalie snorted. I never knew she could do such a thing. "She already is insane."

"Hell, yeah. That girl needs to be like put in a straight jacket or something before she claws all our eyes out for talking to Edward."

Everyone burst into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, okay." Alice was trying so hard to stop laughing and get back to business. "When she's jealous, she'll do something crazy. Well, even crazier than the last stunt she just pulled. But I'll be able to see it happen before hand and I'll make sure everyone is there to witness her melt down. Then Carlisle will have to kick her out of the family….and if she poses a threat…well, you know what'll happen."

The rest of the night we spent planning out our revenge. Although, my specific revenge was kept under-wraps. How ironic that their plan also meshes with my plan. This is just way too perfect. And soon I'll have everything I've ever wanted. My sweet, sweet revenge. It's just an added bonus that I get revenge on my _friend_ Bennett at the same time, too.

**(( Cyrus P.O.V. ))**

Bella really was getting all caught up in this. I could see behind her eyes that she was planning. I watched her eyes hold pleasure at the idea of revenge and not just on Bennett. Little does she know that all of us sitting here in her room know about her _other _plans, too.

Everything is going _exactly _according to Alice's plan.

It seems to me that by the end of this week or maybe month (depending on how fast we get things moving), Bella will be back with Edward and Bennett will be gone. Then I'll get to break the news to Bella that I'm not interested in her…or any girl for that matter. It's difficult trying to keep this act up.

Operation Get-Bella-Back-With-Edward is really starting to get in motion. I hope Alice is right about all this. She sure seems to be confident about everything working out perfectly.

****Sorry it's short! I don't really have much time to write more today, but I thought I'd at least post this for ya'll! Hope you enjoy! Please review! Maybe fifteen for chapter fifteen? Thanks!****


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight series.**

I'm turning soft. Soft as in squishy and emotional and pathetic. Worst of all is the pathetic part. This is so freaking wrong. I need to get out and go clubbing like the old days. I need to find myself some fresh blood. The kind of fresh blood that is still associated with a beating heart. Yes, I want to hear the pathetic whimpering of a human about to be murdered. His soft moans as I bite down deep into his warm flesh. I want to hear him scream as the venom starts to course through his veins. I want to taste the yummy, warm sensation of sweet blood flowing in my mouth.

That's right. Sadistic Bella isn't gone just yet. She's only been in…hibernation…yes, hibernation, that's the word…these past few weeks. Sadistic Bella will never be gone because she's a huge part of me that I'll never be able to live without.

I made Cyrus get off his lazy butt and take me somewhere. He was all whinny because I didn't let him finish watching some bizarre show about a girl who gossips or something like that. I swear he's like a two year old sometimes! And seriously, he needs to man up. A television show about a girl who gossips? Come _on_. I need to show him so more action-packed shows other than a show where one girl likes a guy but secretly she likes a different guy but that guy is in love with someone else. Blah. Blah. Blah.

"Where to, Bella?" Cyrus asked pulling the car out of the driveway. He suddenly did a double take at my clothing. Yeah, you were too busy watching your show to notice I changed, buddy. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"Because we're going clubbing," I stated matter-of-factly.

He was quiet for longer than a moment. Cat got your tongue? But that's highly unlikely. Cyrus is one that's never at a loss of words. "As in…hunting?"

"Yup." I popped the "p" as if I was popping a piece of bubble gum. "What else would I be doing at a club?"

"Uhm…dancing, maybe. Or having a good time?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard. Plus, I _am _going to have a good time. But my definition of a good time is seducing and murdering an obnoxious human boy."

"What_ is it _with you and killing guys? I mean _seriously_? You're like obsessed with destroying all men. _Why?_ Don't you think that's a little crazy?"

A sickening feeling ran through my body at a lightning fast speed. I didn't even have time to brace myself for it. "No," I mumbled coldly. My voice wavered unfortunately. "No it is not crazy. Have you ever been hurt before?"

"Of course, everyone gets hurt—"

I cut him off. "No, I mean hurt as in emotionally. Hurt as in it's so bad that it actually hurts physically. It's something that can paralyze you in pain. You scream for as long and as loud as you can, but that still doesn't make the pain go away. Nothing ever does except for time. Me? I've got all the time in the world, and I'm still dealing with this pain. But I find killing helps it fade for the time being."

"Why killing? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because…it's fun. You get to watch as the life drains out of a pathetic, little human. I have the power when it comes to humans. I'm not some weak girl who screams at trivial stuff. I can control who dies and who lives."

He mulled this over. I thought he was done with his stupid questioning for the time being, but I was wrong. "It's kind of sadistic, Bella. You do realize that you're probably causing someone else pain out there in the world? Think about the victim's parents, friends, siblings, relatives, or partner. You're causing all of those people horrible pain by killing someone they loved. Ever thought about that? You're making many, many people go through the same amount of pain you're going through. And honestly, it's a lot worse than what you're dealing with. You're affecting more than just one person. You're ruining not just one life."

"Just shut up," I hissed.

Cyrus decided to stay in the car while I went to go find a snack. And I'm glad because he is definitely raining on my parade here. I expected to have fun tonight without lectures. But of course, I get a stupid lecture from Cyrus. Who does he think he is? How could he tell me I was being sadistic? It's just a little harmless fun— on my part.

I wanted to show Cyrus who he was dealing with. He can't tell me that what I'm doing is wrong. I know it's wrong, but I do it anyway. It's just as if a stupid human teenager is told not to do something, and guess what. They do it anyway _because_ they were told not to do it. It's all fun and games to me. I don't want to think about all the consequences my actions have on my victim's loved ones. Frankly, I don't care about them. These days, people's lives are way too plush. They go around thinking nothing bad can happen to them, then _wham_. They find out someone they cared about has been viciously murdered. And it's all because of me. I'm giving these people valuable life lessons here. They're learning to never get too comfortable with their lives because bad things do happen to people who think they're good.

I found a human boy, lounging against the bar. He sipped his drink idly while his gaze drifted around the room. This should be easy—like taking candy from a baby. "Hello," I said seductively. His eyes slithered to me, and then at a closer observation, his eyes hungrily roamed me from head to toe. "Want to go out back so we can have a little more privacy?"

He sucked on a piece of ice. Arrogant, are we? A smile snaked its way across his unshaven face. "Gladly." He slammed his empty glass on the bar and followed me out.

Fifteen minutes later, Cyrus was helping me bury the body deep in the forest. Grimy dirt got caught under my nails, and I decided to let Cyrus finish with the rest so I could pick at my nails.

"You ready to head back now? Did you have your fill for the night?" Cyrus stretched his arms behind his back, and I thought I heard a small pop.

"Not really, but I guess we have to."

"So can I ask you a question?"

"No." We dropped inside the car, and he started the engine.

"If you could have anything in the world, what would you want?"

What kind of question is this? Oh what the hell, it couldn't hurt to humor him. "Sweet, sweet death. But that's not possible unless someone's willing to kill me. So for now I'm going to say I'd want revenge on Bennett."

Cyrus laughed—but it wasn't a real laugh. It was the kind of laugh you made when you were uncomfortable and didn't know what else to say. "Well, you're going to be getting your revenge on Bennett soon. We all will."

Oh, he's so good at dodging uncomfortable situations. Of course, he would ignore my first statement. Wouldn't any sane person?

When we got home, everyone (except Carlisle and Esme) was sitting around in the living room. Were they playing a game? I didn't really notice, though, because all my attention was focused on the person staring right back at me. One Mr. Edward Cullen. I narrowed my eyes and turned to Cyrus. I planted a kiss on his lips, in hopes of making _someone_ jealous. But Cyrus didn't help. I'd be better kissing a stuffed bear or something because Cyrus didn't reciprocate at all. When I pulled away I gave him a dirty look, and he only gave me a sheepish smile. Whatever, loser. Don't help me at all then.

"Bella!" Alice squealed with a mischievous grin. "We're going to play truth or dare."

Rosalie smirked and raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, Bennett and Edward decided to play, too. You and Cyrus should definitely join. It's Alice's turn to ask Bennett a dare."

I could see the light in their eyes. Was this part of the revenge? I bet so. Petty revenge, but revenge all the same. "We'd love to play."

Cyrus and I sat in the circle and waited for the dare to be stated. This should be good. This should be very, very _good_.

****I am so sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I've been insanely busy, and I'm lucky I was able to get this one up! Once again, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, and I'm sorry it's short. It's kind of a filler, you could say. Please review! And thanks for your patience! I'll try to post up more as soon as I can!****


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight series.**

Bennett bit her lip and glared at me. Hey, I'm not the one dishing out a dare to you. Turn your stupid gaze to Alice. As if she read my mind, she did just that. Good little Bennett. She wrapped an arm around Edward's waist, and I was really ready to shout at her to keep her claws to herself.

"Okay," Alice sang. "I've got the perfect dare for you, Bennett." She paused for the dramatic effect. "I dare you to not touch, speak, or even go near Edward for a full three weeks."

My heart dropped. _This_ was Bennett's dare? What the hell happened to revenge? But I did get a tiny thrill out of Bennett's face. She looked murderous.

"No way! Not fair!" She protested.

Alice smirked. "You already used your chicken card once. So if you won't do this, you know the consequences. You sure you want that?"  
"What are the consequences?" I asked. No one answered; although, I received a smirk from Alice and a chuckle from Emmett. What am I missing here?

"Fine. Whatever, but you will definitely be sorry." Bennett's harsh gaze turned to me. "Bella, truth or dare."

Alice zoned out for a quick second. "Uhm, no. Bella can't go yet. She just joined. And neither can Cyrus. Pick someone else."

Bennett's eyes were on fire. She jutted out her lip and was about to say something to Edward when Alice cut her off. "No talking to Edward for three weeks, remember? Or else. And you need to move away from him." Bennett was definitely not happy at all. She looked like she was about ready to spit fire. Thank god, Alice saved me from whatever her dare was going to be because I know whatever it was…it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Alice was asking me a dare. Yes, I picked dare because only a loser would pick truth. Truth is for those who aren't brave enough to pick dare. Although by this point, no one's hearts were really in the game anymore.

"Okay, Bella. I dare you to go in that closet over there and stay there for the next six rounds."

"Really, Alice? That's it?" I scoffed. This should be a piece of cake. I mean seriously. But why is Alice grinning like a maniac. I stood and went in the closet. "Now what?" I screamed through the door. There was no use in screaming, but I did it for the effect.

Suddenly, the door burst open, someone was shoved inside, and the door slammed shut with an audible click.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"Hello to you, too," Edward mumbled.

I turned and pounded on the door. "Let me out right now, Alice! I swear if you don't, I'm going to murder you!"

"No you won't," she teased in a sing-song voice from the other side of the door.

"Alice! What are you _doing_? Why is she in _there_ with _my_ Edward?" Bennett shrieked. Muffled voices responded, but it sounded like they were leaving the room. What were they doing leaving the room? Although…I do get satisfaction out of Bennett being mad….but I don't like why she's mad. It could have been anything…anything at all—except for this—and I'd be happy.

"She's not going to let us out; no matter how much we might beg or scream." Edward was quiet when he spoke. "I read her mind. She thinks she's helping by doing this, but I can tell she's only making you even more mad."

"No, duh." I shot back at him. I leaned against the wall. "Just stay quiet and pretend you're not here, and I'll be happy." I slid down the wall and sat.

I hate Alice. I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her. What the hell happened to the whole revenge-on-Bennett plan? This isn't revenge on Bennett. This is like revenge on me. Which is wrong. All very, very wrong. Oh, Alice is going to be in so much freaking trouble when she lets me out of here. What is up with this family and their stupid mind games?

Edward watched me carefully as he, too, sank down to the floor. "What if I want to talk?"

"Like that famous song goes: we can't always get what we want."

He leveled his steady gaze on my face. "I know. Because if I could get what I really want…" He paused and took a breath—even though he didn't need it. "Things would be different." I almost didn't hear him, he spoke so softly. For a split second, my heart melted. He sounded so sincere. But then I sobered up and let the ice reclaim my heart. This was a joke. Only a joke.

"Isabella…"

"No," I snapped. "Don't talk to me." I shot up to my feet and began pounding on the door again. I screamed Alice's name repeatedly, but she didn't answer me. Where the heck did they all go?

Unexpectedly, his hand enclosed around my wrist, and he whipped me around to face him. I was shocked by the forcefulness of the gesture. "Bella. Listen to me. Can't we just talk instead of fighting like little children?"

"You lost the talking privilege a long time ago." I tried pulling away from him, but he was strong. Stronger than I expected him to be. "Let go of me!" I shouted. I couldn't disengage my arm from his hand. It was too small of a space…that's why. I could take him any day. It's just a small space…and it's hard to get away. Because of the small space. Yes, that's why I couldn't get away from him. I'd be so much stronger than him…definitely. If I was in the right place.

Oh my god, I need to stop making freakin' excuses for myself. I know I'm stronger than him and it's the enclosed space messing up my strength. End of story.

"Goddammit Bella! I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I hurt you." I struggled against his restraint. He had me pressed against the wall with my hands pinned above my head. "I know I hurt you because I got hurt too. It literally kills me every day knowing that I hurt you! I messed up. I don't know what I was thinking by leaving you. In some twisted way, I thought I was helping you because I was afraid I'd ruin your life. I wanted you to be human and have human experiences. I wanted you to have what I can't ever have. But you're so stubborn, and I'm too selfish. I was going to come back for you, but then I heard…I heard that you…" His voice cracked, and he looked away.

"You're full of it," I whispered. My stupid voice shook when I spoke. I hate this. What is my problem? I hate him! He's a jerk, and I'm supposed to be hurting him right now. I'm not supposed to let him get to me.

"I love you. I still love you, and I always will love you."

I trembled with the weight of his words. No..this isn't right. This is all so wrong. We're supposed to hate each other…we're supposed to get revenge…I licked my lips, probing my brain for smart-alecky retorts. But my mind was drawing a blank. I weakly tried wrenching myself free from his grip, but no luck. "Don't lie to me," I whispered. "I hate being lied to."

He maneuvered around so he had both my hands in his one. "Bella, I would never lie to you." He gently ran his fingers down the side of my face, and I froze beneath his touch. "I love you more than life itself. And I'll do anything to prove it to you."

With extreme tenderness, he pressed his lips against mine. And…I let him. I didn't struggle or pull away. I just stood there…stupidly; so, so stupidly.

"Okay you guys, time's—" The door swung open, and Alice stood their gawking at us. Why the heck did she have to come in at this time? When Edward's lips were glued to mine? No! This is so freaking messed up! Why does it seem like everyone's against me!

I flinched against her questioning gaze, and I avoided the look I was getting from Edward. _I have to get out of here_. Then I ran. What else would a person do if they were in my situation? Running is the solution to everything.

****Sorry it's short! I know the last chapter was kind of disappointing. I'm suffering from writer's block, and I'm trying really hard to break past it! I'll update as soon as I can, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! How about seventeen reviews for chapter seventeen? Thanks for reading!****


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight series.**

I don't know how long I ran. I don't know how far I went. I just know I was trying with all my might to get out of the area as fast as I can. I didn't want to stay. I didn't want to have to answer the questions that were sure to come. I didn't want to have to face the consequences. But…I'm kind of confused _what_ comes next—if I stayed, that is. But nothing could keep me there now. I hate that place. I'd have been perfectly content if I never ran into the Cullens. They seem to provoke all the wrong reactions from me.

I found a simple motel. Dingy, though. Very, very dingy and disgustingly nasty. But it was the best I could do. There's no point in going to a fancy, schmancy hotel with a horde of people in it. I don't want to draw unwanted attention to myself, and if I want a snack, the best place for someone to disappear is a grimy motel. The cops expect people to disappear at these slimy places. So no one will even think of me being the leader of a handful of crimes at this place because I'm only a sweet, innocent little girl _on the outside_.

The room I checked in to was gross…like the rest of the place. Truthfully, when I was checking in, I knew I wasn't paying for a palace. The room smelt old when I entered, and grossly enough, I could the faint odor of blood. The bed looked lumpy, and there was a rather large indent in the center of it. The carpets were puke green—literally. I didn't even want to attempt to even go peek in the bathroom. I'd prefer not to see the horrors that await in there. Wow, what a place this is. I think it deserved more than fifty bucks…_not_. It deserved about ten…or no, not _even_ that.

God, why'd I choose this place again? Because I'm stupid and didn't think to bring a bunch of cash. And I don't feel like running anymore tonight. And I don't know where the hell I am. I don't even know if I'm even in the same state anymore. But I know I'm far away from that messed up household for the night. And that's fine with me. I'd rather be here in this disgusting place than anywhere near that jerk. That stupid, stupid, stupid, amazing…I mean amazingly stupid jerk named Edward.

**(( Alice P.O.V. )) **

Bella was gone…but she'll be back. I saw it. She'll be back. I just need to stay out of it and let her sort things out on her own, and things will eventually turn out the way they're supposed to. They always do.

Edward seems more alive than I've seen him in a long time. For a vampire, he actually has color to his face, and he has a new spark in his eyes. He wanted to go after Bella, but I had to stop him. I saw the visions. The one where he chases after Bella and proclaims his loves. The one where he proposes to Bella. The one where he follows her and takes her in his arms. The one where he kisses her again. There were so many different ones. It was all happening so fast, but I convinced him to stay; that it was the best thing to do for now. We had to let Bella cool down because as of right now, there are still two visions I keep seeing. The one where Bella comes back to us and the one where Bella turns on us. And the one where she turns on us doesn't look good at all.

The big secret of what happened in the closet is out to everyone—except for Bennett. We've tried so hard to keep it from Bennett. She can't know or she'll go ballistic. I've already seen it, and it's so not pretty. Cyrus seems to be keeping Bennett occupied for the time being, though. Thank goodness for Cyrus. He's a lifesaver and a pretty amazing guy.

"Edward?" I asked him as we sat up in his room while everyone else was congregating downstairs.

"Yes?"

"What do you want to happen with all of this? Because you know that in the end someone is going to get hurt. The future is always uncertain…things can change in a heartbeat, but I know for a fact someone is going to get hurt, but I'm unsure who it'll be."

"I understand that's how it'll happen. But, Alice, I know what I want. I want Bella, and I made a mistake last time. But I seriously don't want it to happen again, and I'll never hurt her again. I love her too much." His voice cracked. _He means it_. It just depends on what Bella believes…and she's going to need a lot of convincing.

**(( Bennett P.O.V. ))**

They're hiding something from me. I know it. I can tell. They always change the subject when I ask what happened with Bella and Edward in the closet. Something happened. Something they don't want me to know, but I'm smarter than that! I am not a toddler. I can figure things out all by myself without having to beg and plead for the stupid information I want to possess.

Something happened. As in _something happened_. Bella freaked out and left. Edward's happy yet sad. He's bittersweet about the whole thing. It means something happened that I would hate. Did they kiss? Did they hug? Did they fall back in love? Something. Something bad for me happened in that closet. Screw this stupid dare. I can talk to Edward if I want. I can do whatever I want with him. Haha, he's mine of course! I _always_ get what I want. Which means Bella is going to pay. No matter what happened in there…even if they just talked…Bella is going to pay. I've waited long enough for this sweet revenge.

I snuck out the house while Emmett and Jasper were bickering. I kept my mind blank, and my thoughts stayed undecided. It was the only way to make sure I wasn't followed by pesky, unwanted _followers_. Bella's yucky scent was unmistakable. It filled the air with a nasty odor. I can't stand her smell. Everyone else thinks she smells great for a vampire, but it's foul to me.

She ran far. _Something_ really must have upset her to go this far. It took me a while to finally catch up to her. Three whole states! Jeez, talk about running away from your problems. She was at a gross looking motel, and I tracked her down to room number sixty-six. I knocked. She didn't answer. I know she sensed me.

The door instantly sprung open when I gave the knob a sharp twist. The room was dark and quiet. "Bella," I whispered in a sing-song-y voice. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

"What do you want, Bennett." So flat, so toneless.

"Oh come on, Bella, don't sound so…so…._you_. Have a little fun every now and then." She was really raining on my parade. I wanted to have a little toying fun with her first. Who doesn't love verbal attacks better than real attacks? But a real attack is always invigorating. And I plan on eliminating this threat that stands before me. Once and for all, I'll finally have Edward all to my own once I get rid of her.

**(( Bella P.O.V. ))**

I heard her before she got close to the door. Stupid, Bennett. Now why the hell would she come looking for me at a time like this? I feel like I could rip somebody's head off right now, and I wouldn't mind at all if it was her. She knocked. Why would she knock? _What_, does she think she has some class or something my knocking first? She was going to come in here anyway whether I invited her in or not.

I sat perched on the edge of my bed, just waiting. She broke the lock on the door and pushed it open.

"Bella, come out come out wherever you are," she whispered in that weird, psycho voice you only hear from psychopaths on television.

"What do you want, Bennett." She's really dancing on my last nerves. I know she wants revenge. She must have found out about the kiss somehow.

"Oh come on, Bella, don't sound so…so…._you_. Have a little fun every now and then." God, I hate her. I do have fun. All the time. And I'm going to start right now by ripping her head off and laughing as I burn the pieces leftover when I'm done with her. Yeah, I know. A little bit psychotic, but really. What would you do in my situation? Take the amazing chance of eliminating your opponent or letting your opponent eliminate you. The one and only option I must choose is absolutely clear.

****Thanks for reading, and I'm still battling the unwanted writer's block! This chapter was tough to write, and I'm sorry if it may be a little disappointing. I just wanted to get something up for you guys! I'm going to try to keep updating as soon as possible, but with school starting up again , it'll be hard! But I will post up again soon! Eighteen reviews for chapter eighteen? I love feedback on how I'm doing and if you love it or hate it or if I need to change something. I love criticism; it makes you a better writer! Thank you! ****


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight series.**

**(( Bella P.O.V. ))**

I felt heat on my back from the sun. It was warm, and I know if I were still alive, it would be warming my skin to a sweet pink color. Bennett stood in front of me. She thought she'd come away from this still alive…or half alive. She's wrong, though. Dead wrong. She licked her lips with narrowed eyes. We both knew where this was going. The tension in the air hung thick like a cloud of smoke. The emotions ran between us like a shock of electricity. Hate is a strong feeling. It's stronger than the strongest wind. It burns brighter than the brightest fire. The smallest incentive has sent the two of us over the edge. An edge that is too steep for the both of us to return alive.

**(( Third Person P.O.V. ))**

Life is rather short when looking at it from a human perspective. We get about ninety years maximum and maybe sixty years minimum to live. And what does it mean to live? We breathe the air around us. We try our best to follow the rules of society. We go to school. We get an education. We graduate and then go to more school. We graduate yet again with a degree this time. We get a job and start a family. We raise children and grow old. Our children will follow the same old pattern we once followed. Then we die. We're buried in a casket, dressed in our finest. Then over time we'll eventually decay into nothing. We'll be absorbed into the ground surrounding us. We started as a part of this earth, and we end as a part of this earth.

But that's not the question asked. What does it mean to _live_? To actually live our lives, not just breathing the air and taking up space. We are not just another number in the population. We come to this earth to find who we really are, and we cannot do it alone. It's the little people who come into our lives; they bring a seemingly insignificant moment with them that we will carry with us for the rest of our days on this planet. It's the people we meet, the people we hate, the people we don't notice, and the people we fall in love with. They are the ones who help us discover who we really are.

We don't get much time in this place we call home. But if each day is taken for granted, then time will seem much shorter than expected. We complain over the trivial things when we should be relishing in the moments and opportunities we are granted. Some of us are granted extra time. They are granted an opportunity at _living_ again. And to live, you have to learn to love and let go. Letting go is always the toughest part. But loving…that's a completely different story. Sometimes we are granted extra time to make-up for something we did…or something we didn't have the chance to do. And sometimes it takes a tragic incident to realize what you have right in front of you. Sometimes it takes a catastrophic event for us to realize what life is all about. Living a life of love is a better alternative to living a life of lies and revenge. You only have one life to figure this out—no matter how long you may live, your life is still too short in the end.

**(( Edward P.O.V. ))**

We saw and smelled the hazy, purple smoke before we arrived. The smell of burning vampire flesh filled our nostrils and urged our legs forward at a faster pace. We were too late to save somebody. One of them had won and the other had lost.

I pushed in front of Carlisle and the others, and I ran faster toward the smoke. I sensed she was there. I _knew_ she was there. I could feel her presence as if I were feeling her warmth against my cold skin. And then I broke through the trees and saw her. She sat huddled into herself with her knees pulled to her chin. She was shivering, though I know she can't be physically cold. Her eyes were open wide, staring into the fire with unseeing eyes. She had fresh bite marks covering her arms and shoulders, yet she seemed to not even notice the sting of the venom in her skin.

A rush of emotions forced me to a stop merely a few feet away. If I wanted, I could cross that distance and be next to her. I could embrace her in my arms and hug her, but then shake her for being so stupid. She could have lost her life easily today. She was strong, but sometimes strength can be your weakest point—your Achilles heel. I licked my lips, unable to tear my eyes away from the sight of her.

She shifted in her position, and she turned her head to stare my way. Her eyes met mine. Those fading, ruby red eyes. I could still almost see those brown eyes staring up into mine. I imagined those lips forming the words of love. I imagined those luscious lips parting for the greeting of my own.

Then she was moving. She was up fast, before I was able to pull my thoughts back to here, to the present. I was afraid she was going to run. I was afraid I'd lose her again. But then she did the unexpected.

She clashed against my body, the sound of rocks finally colliding with the ground after a long fall. My arms unfolded to welcome her in. Her tiny hands wrapped around my waist. And a long over-due sob escaped her lips.

****I'm sorry it took so long to get chapter eighteen up. Things have been hectic lately with school and all. The teachers don't seem to understand that we have a life outside of school, and preferably that life shouldn't involve five hours of homework every night. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's short, but I accomplished what I had planned. Please review and let me know what you think! I'm not sure if this will be the final chapter or if there's going to be a few more. Let's see how many reviews this chapter can get:) Thank you so much for reading!** **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight series.**

**An Important Note from the Author: **I started writing this story as a way to vent. It's odd because I find that venting is how seemingly insignificant work can become great. You've somehow managed to suffer through the ups and downs of Bella being crazy one chapter and more mellow-_ish_ the next. And I'm grateful you have stuck through until the end. I just wanted to add this small note to let you know something about this story. Like I've already explained, I started this story as a way to vent. I was, in a way, like Bella. I was hurt, lost, and wishing there was some possible way to get "revenge" for all the things I was put through. As the months progressed, I began to learn something. The funny thing is that sometimes in life one horrible event can change your life. You can do stupid things, but you learn from them. You become a better person by learning from your mistakes. Cliché? Maybe. But it's true. I've realized one person can come into your life and change you: good or bad. But then it's what you do afterwards that counts, and what you make of yourself. The past is the past. The present is now, and the future is tomorrow. The world will always keep spinning, but you have to be confident and make your mark. Never let anyone, other than yourself, define who you really are.

**Warning: **If you like happy endings, then please do not read on. Leave it at the end of Chapter Eighteen. This is a story about Bella and Edward, but the following content is not about Bella and Edward being together. If you like living in a day dream about the world being this perfect place where everyone will always end up with their overrated "happily ever after…" then please do yourself the favor of not continuing. It will only lead to disappointment.

**(( Bella P.O.V. ))**

It's been one week, two days, eleven hours, thirty-two minutes, and fifty-eight seconds since I killed Bennett. It's been one week, one day, eight hours, sixteen minutes, and twenty-two seconds since Edward confessed his love, and I accepted it. I didn't say no. I didn't say yes. But I didn't refuse. I didn't refute. I just went with it. And now as the sun shines through the glass of the window, I know I have to make my move.

I can't stay. I can't stay here with him forever. I know I still love him, but I'm not ready for all of this again. I need time, and the irony is that I have all the time in the world. There's no need to rush things. I'm not going to wind up dying of some tragic illness or fatal accident; those kinds of things don't worry me anymore.

I need my space. I need my time. Things have to be sorted out, and I have to do this by myself. It might take me days, weeks, months, or even years before I can come back. But when I do, I know it will be by my choice, my decision. I'll know this is what I really want. However, for now, I can't do this.

_Dear Edward, _

_Things have changed; they've changed far more than we could have ever expected. I'm not me. I'm not the same person you first fell in love with. And because of this I have to leave; I cannot stay much longer. Please, don't try to find me. That's all I ask of you. Think of it as a last request. I don't want to be found right now, but when I do, you'll be the first person I'll come to. We have forever, and looking at it that way, I won't be gone for long. For now, I must have my breathing space. I need time to figure out who I am and what I want to do. _

_I love you. I know I do. I'm just not sure in what way yet. This time apart will allow me to discover my true feelings for you. Please, never forget me. Think about me when your upset. Think about me when you're happy. I know I will be thinking about you. But don't spend all your time stressing over when I'll come back. You better promise me you won't. Enjoy this time. Pickup a new hobby. Whatever you'd like to do to pass the time. But no matter what you do, just don't forget about me. Well, you can't forget about me because I'll always leave my mark out there, and you'll know by reading the death announcements in the papers. So I think it's fair. For now, you can't tame me. Maybe one day I will change on my own, and I'll come back. Just be patient and with patience, things will eventually get better. _

_Until the next time we meet,_

_Isabella_

**(( Edward P.O.V. ))**

I stared at the note in my shaking hands. She left me. _She left me_. And I was hurt beyond the point of feeling. I was hurt so badly that the pain wasn't even registering anymore. Numbness was the new feeling that replaced everything. I felt like there was this huge, gaping hole in the middle of my chest. She was gone. But she said she loves me.

Alice appeared, leaning in my doorway. She stared at me quietly with her arms folded across her chest. "She'll be back," she whispered soothingly, trying to console my pain. "I know it. She will."

**(( Bella P.O.V. ))**

The strong, sweet smell of sweat and blood filled my nose. I could feel the beat pulsating throughout this place. I could hear the loud voices swelling to an even louder level. The sight of these humans dancing like crazy animals was filling my vision. All ready, I can taste the sweet flavor filling my mouth.

I walked into the club with my head held high. Tight shirt and mini skirt- the perfect attire for a night like tonight. My first night back on the town in a long time. This night is going to be memorable. This is the beginning of my new, yet old life. New how? No more revenges out to be filled. And old because? I'm still the same girl I used to be.

"Hey there beautiful." A boy slid up next to me with a drink in hand. "Can I buy you a drink?"

I smiled my sexy, seductive smile. "I'd love that." Little did he know, he was paying for not only a cheap, alcoholic beverage, but he was also guaranteeing himself a spot on my menu...

****Thanks for reading:) Maybe if I get twenty to thirty reviews, I'll do a follow up? I know it's a lot to ask, but it's the best way to know if you enjoy the story:) Thank you so much! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Epilogue**

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the Twilight series.**

****Author's Note: If you liked the ending of Chapter 19, then please leave it at that. The following content is unlike the rest of the story. In a way, it is a filler to allow you to know what happened in the future. It is also a reflection on true life in the way that people can change in certain aspects. People change because of the ones who love them. If you liked Bella in all the other chapters, do not read it on. You can leave it at Chapter 19 and decide on your own ending. However, if you would like to read my official close, then continue on. I understand some of you may not like it. Maybe it wasn't what you expected. But that's because everyone has their idea for their own ending. The end of the story has already occured. This is just the Epilogue. Please Enjoy!** **

I never understood the full truth behind loving someone with all your heart until much later. I had been broken and hurt and maybe even a little messed up in the head when I had my heart broken. But then I realized what I was doing. I discovered who I was. Or should I say, who I am. I transformed into a beautiful creature: blood-thirsty and out for revenge. But over the course of time, I discovered revenge was not the necessary form of action. I only wanted revenge to fill the hurt that was bubbling inside of me. I wanted revenge to make someone hurt and feel as horrible as I did. I wanted revenge for all the wrong reasons. And once I realized this, I had my enlightenment. No, I did not become tame like I told him. I never changed like I told him I might. I stayed the same mostly. I followed all my normal patterns. But when I left I had accepted how I felt and pushed it to the side while I had my me time. Now I'm tired of being alone. Spending a life of eternity alone is a much worse prospect than spending eternity in hell. I never want to be alone again.

The first few months out on my own again, I lived it up. I went to clubs almost every other night and either had fun or had a snack depending on if I really needed it. I enjoyed life. I had fun. I was care-free. But then I started to notice things a few months later. One of my victims was a boy with emerald green eyes, and his eyes stared at me with this unexplainable look of...almost admiration. And I couldn't do it. I had to let him go. A few nights later, I could swear I saw Him walking out the back door of the bar. I went and chased the figure down, but by the time I got outside he was gone. Poof. Just like magic. Or just those fast legs of his. I ran for hours that night, but I could not find anyone on the street. I then decided it was just my imagination. All my thoughts were just muddled by this messed up brain of mine. I truly had to be screwed up in the head to see figures that weren't really there. If it occurred only once, I'd brush it off as hunger maybe. But it happened more than just once. It happened repeatedly, night after night. And I always thought it was the same person. Even though I never saw his face, I knew who it was. I wouldn't even have to guess. I just knew. So then I chose the only option I thought I had. I ran away. And kept running. Never giving myself a chance to just slow down and think. Little did I know, I could never escape the ghosts of my past. It's impossible. Because those ghosts are ingrained into my subconscious. No matter how I hard I could try to scrub them away, they'd always be there. No matter how far I could run, they'd always be there.

But I was an idiot and didn't see that yet. So I kept running. I went to almost every state but one. I refused to go back to Washington. I went to Canada for a few years and discovered I really liked it there. But then I could swear I saw him everywhere. And I had to leave. I went to South America and Africa and Europe and Asia. I went to almost every country possible. But I always felt restless. I always wanted to leave as soon as I got there. I would always get this terrible, sickening feeling in my stomach. I felt empty. So I fed more often, so frequent that I constantly had to move so that I would not draw attention to myself. But I realized it was not food, or blood, that I was lacking. It took me a while to grudgingly admit that I was lacking love.

So I went back home. I knew where they would be. It had been long enough that everyone who knew them or me had been long gone. They had gone back home. To where I first met them. I felt wrong just appearing on their doorstop like a lost puppy. But maybe I was. I was a lost puppy in dire need for love and affection. But once I made a decision I had to follow through with it.

When I got there, it had just finished raining. I could taste and feel it on my skin, in my nose, in my mouth. The rain was all around me. And the world was so green. It sparkled even in the overcast light. I walked up the driveway, taking in the appearance of the house. The grass had been cut and was in pristine condition. The house was filled with light, warm and inviting. I closed my eyes, and took a deep, unneeded breath. But hey, maybe I did need that breath. I needed it to get me through this. I knew he had to be waiting for me. Right? But a twinge of fear turned my skin ice cold...colder than it already was. I was afraid. Me. Isabella Swan. Afraid.

I heard piano music as I walked up the steps. It was soft and melodic. It put me at ease. Because I recognized it. He wrote it for me. I pushed open the door and there he was. His eyes were closed, lips parted, and his long fingers were stretched out over the keys. When I came in, he turned and slowly opened his eyes. He saw me. And I saw him.

We had parted but were now together again after over a hundred years. He was still there for me. He was still waiting. They say if you ever truly love someone, let her go and if she comes back, then she is yours forever.

He let me go. And I came back.

Now maybe, just maybe, over time and little bit of convincing, I can teach him all about my unchanging, dietary habits.

****I know it has been a long time since I last updated. It took me a while to actually be able to sit down and write this chapter. A lot has happened. I've changed, and I think that might reflect in this final chapter. Sometimes people do deserve a happily ever after. I hope you've enjoyed this story. Let me know what you've thought about this story: the plot and my writing, if it's not too much to ask. And thank you for reading.** **


	21. Untitled Insert

Hi guys!

I just wanted to let you know that if you have really enjoyed my writing, I have published a new book! You can order a copy from amazon! Just search my name: Emily Elizabeth Bissel and my book is entitled Harvesting Hearts.

You can also order a copy from my website which is www. emilybissel .com !

Follow me on twitter: emily_bissel

Also if you have a Facebook, please like my book's page which is www. facebook HarvestingHearts (it can only be accessed from a computer; there are technical difficulties with the page working on mobile phones but the problem is trying to be resolved as soon as possible)

I would post the links to make it easier for you guys, but it won't allow me to do that!

Please help support my writing!

I really hope y'all have enjoyed my fanfiction stories. All of your support and critiques have helped inspire me to finally publish my book! I was always afraid my writing wasn't good enough, but now I am confident in it because of all the great feedback you guys have given!

I'm really sorry if I disappointed you guys in thinking this was another story post! But please check out more of my writing showcased in my book, Harvesting Hearts!

Now that I've completed this book and it's publication, I should have time to write more fanfiction for you guys to read!

I love you guys! Thank you for all your support! I hope you have enjoyed my writing!

Sincerely yours,

Emily Elizabeth Bissel


	22. Update on Writing

Hi guys! I know I haven't written anything new in a really long time! I've been so busy!

But if you're interested in reading more of my writing, please check me out on WattPad/EmilyElizabethBissel ! Hope you guys follow me there :)

Thank you so much for all your reviews! It really means a lot to me! I hope I can better myself and eventually grow as a writer!

Love you,

Emily Elizabeth


End file.
